She Had The World
by Uriefury
Summary: This story has become so much more than what the previous bio was. im so inverted that i live with these characters now. i hope you like the thing that is causing me to fail my exams :3
1. He Had The World

Day One 09:15am: NO-ONES POV

A typical day in the house of Ryden. Spencer and Jon are in the living room, Spencer playing Animal Crossing on the wii and Jon slouched on the sofa, texting.  
"Jon! Why won't you play with me! I'll let you decorate the main room however you want!" Spencer bounced over to Jon and tried to pull him off the sofa.  
"No Spencer, I just want to stay here, I'll play with you later okay? I just, just please leave me alone" Jon shrugged Spencer away and resumed his position.  
"Oh, but, okay. I'll leave you alone Jon" Spencer smiled and looked at Jon apologetically. Spencer was always really understanding about Jon's bipolar disorder, and tried his best not to get on his nerves. Jon looked up, managed a grimace and then carried on texting.

In the bedroom you can find Brendon and Ryan spooning and kissing each other, both breathing quite heavily. Ryan has got bad asthma, Brendon is just turned on. Jon and Spencer learnt to stay away from Brendon and Ryan's bedroom in the morning, and the evenings. Pretty much every time it was inhabited really.  
Time to explain: Brendon and Ryan got married 2 years ago, and adopted Spencer and Jon shortly after. Spencer and Jon aren't technically brothers, but they've been in the same orphanage together since they can both remember. Spencer is 12 now, and Jon is 15. Brendon is the main man in a successful firm called 'strongdoms' a company which swears their condoms are unbreakable and the best. Ryan spends everyday at home taking care of Spencer and Jon during the school holidays, although Jon is very rarely in, spending the holidays predominantly with his friends; doing things he always confided in Ryan, but never in Brendon. It was a dysfunctional family, but they were happy. They lived in a nice house with a reasonable income. Everything was perfect.  
"I love it when you have days off" Ryan whispered heavily in Brendon's ear while Brendon kissed (or should I say sucked on) Ryan's neck. "Have you, umm, got any of the new ones on you? I bet they could do with some testing" Ryan said, breathing deeply.  
"I've always got some on me, there's a few on the nightstand if you feel like trying them out, maybe you could try to prove my slogan wrong" Brendon said while waggling his eyebrows and closing the space between their bodies.  
"I bet I could give them a rough test-drive" Ryan waggled his eyebrows back, weaving his fingers through Brendon's hair.  
"Oh I bet you could baby" Brendon rolled on top of Ryan and started kissing him aggressively.  
"Mmm, Bren, baby I love you" Ryan said, moaning against Brendon's lips and pulling his shirt off.  
"Ry! You're such a sap, but I love you too, my cupcake" Brendon joined Ryan in stripping off, reached for a blue packet on the nightstand and went on under the covers. Lets leave them too it then *inches out slowly*

In the HUGE caravan/pigsty opposite the Ryden household (where caravans can pitch and shizz) lived their neighbours and best friends Pete, Patrick, Andy and Joe. They play in a little band called Fall out Boy, an unsigned band who plays gigs around and about. At the moment, they're having pork chops and cheesestrings for breakfast. Joe is fiddling around with his guitar and Andy leaves to stuff his pants. Nobody dares to ask, they just pretend they don't know the WHOLE WORLD knows. Pete and Patrick are sitting at the end of the table, whispering and giggling. They're having a not so secret affair. Joe figured it out when he heard noises coming from Patricks bunk, and Pete's was empty. But Andy doesn't know, in fact he is clueless to every thing but the sock in his speedos. Yes. Speedos.  
"Oi guys I'm going to the shop do you want me to get you anything?" Andy shouted over the laughs and the guitar.  
"Yeah dude, can you get me some washing up liquid, an orange, wait! No two oranges, some post it notes and a pair of socks?" Joe said very slowly and clearly so Andy could write it on his arm.  
"Why the hell do you want all that! That is a hell of a random shopping list mate!" Pete stuck his head up from his and Patrick's secret conversation and looked weirded out. Andy finished writing it on his arm, looked at it and sighed.  
"One, he's not going to find all that in the store he shops at, so he'll have to go to Somerfield's, and he hates it there. Which is funny! And Andy, I love you dude but change your shirt and" Joe whispered into Andy's ear "socks are meant to go on your feet not your trousersnake" Joe smiled and patted Andy on the back.  
"Yeah okay mate" Andy blushed and carried on. "Am I getting all this then?" He asked hopefully.  
"Yeah! I like oranges, we have no clean dishes, post it notes are cool and I've got holes in my socks, can you get me some lovely blue ones!" Joe smiled and showed Andy his feet. "Little pinkie gets cold at night" Joe spoke in a British accent while wiggling his toes.  
"Umm, eww, put them away, and I just figured out your secret hobby!" Andy pointed at Joe and squealed "YOURE AN ACTOR!"  
"AND YOUR A FIREMAN!" Joe screamed, then looked around, confused, as if wondering where that random comment came from. "Whoa, what the hell! Anyway, no dude, you're way off, I just like British people!" Joe grinned like an idiot and took his feet off the table.  
"Ohh, I thought I had you there, and sure, that fine ill go to freaking Somerfield's and get you your socks, you need them. What about you, Pete? Patrick?" Andy stood there and watched them carry on their whisperings without a pause, so he decided to nick Patricks hat, which finally got a response.  
"Hey c'mon Andy my heads gonna get cold! I don't want anything but we do need more toilet paper" Patrick replied and grabbed his hat back.  
"We had loads! Where did that all go! I BOUGHT A TWELVE PACK YESTERDAY!" Andy totally freaked out and dropped his pen down the sink.  
"Bollocks! I'll buy a new pen" Andy said dismally.  
"Don't you remember? We mummified Pete last night!" Patrick got up and picked up a mountain of toilet paper and showed it to Andy. It was dirty, ripped and smelled of vodka.  
"Oh yeah! Sorry for spazzing out, imma change, and then go! Ill be back with mystery lunch!" Andy changed his shirt then left, waving his hands like a magician and going "myyssttererryy luuunnnnnchhhh" *lots of byes from everybody*  
"well Im going to get changed, Im starting to smell like, umm, something that smells really bad" Pete struggled though his sentence then left the room.  
"You have such a way with words Pete!" Joe called down the hall. "Oh and Patrick, I know about you and Pete dude, and don't worry, you two aren't the only gay people in this manhouse. Actually, Im the only straight guy" Joe told Patrick about how he stumbled past Andy talking to a Brad Pitt poster he'd secretly put up in his bunk, and the other time when he found Andy singing his heart out to camp rock 2. "The times I've walked past and seen him doing something, its just weird what he does!" Joe laughed then stopped abruptly, probably remembering some of the 'sickening' and 'weird' things Andy does.  
"How do you catch him doing these things?" Patrick asked while laughing.  
"You want to know my secret hobby that Andy can't figure out?" Joe leaned in closer to Patrick and whispered "spyyyyyyy" Patrick grinned. "But don't tell anyone!" Joe said quickly. "I just wonder about the caravan, peeping through doors, using spy equipment. I figured I act too much like a pervert, so I think Im going to stop doing that. I've seen and HEARD too much" Joe hinted to Patrick, and it looked like he took the hint.  
"Okay well, Im going to get something to eat. And thank you" Patrick smiled and punched Joe on the shoulder.  
"Look, anytime dude! Just be careful" Joe put his feet on the table again and stretched.  
"We are wearing condoms, don't worry!" Patrick pulled out from his pocket a blue packet labelled 'strongdoms! Stretchy and smell free, you wont catch an STD!'  
"Dude! Too much! One, not what I meant. Keep this on the downlow okay? And guy on guy love needs condoms? Can you get an STD in the ass! I am so uneducated!" Joe read the slogan on the packet and said "that Brendon really isn't good at thinking up catchy slogans, he should use 'in, out, in, out, you can't break me!" Joe laughed.  
"Joe! That is an even worse slogan! And please get your feet off the table, I eat off that thing!" Patrick flicked Joe's foot and went over to the fridge. He poured a bowl of cereal and sat at the table next to Joe.

Day One: 10:24am:

"Morning boys!" Brendon said as he walked into the living room.  
"Morning Brendon! Jon still won't play with me! All he does is sit on his mobile!" Spencer told Brendon, Jon sitting on the sofa, rolling his eyes and flicking his hood up.  
"He's just talking to his friends Spencie, anyway, today were all going to the store to get food for dinner tonight with the guys opposite!" Ryan told Spencer from behind Brendon. "If Jon doesn't want to come then he'll just be missing out!" this made Spencer feel better, he hugged both Brendon and Ryan and ran upstairs to put some clothes on. Brendon went to put the kettle on, which left Ryan and Jon alone to talk.  
"Ryan, today, my mates and I are going out" Jon said as he slipped his phone into his pocket and brought his knees up to his face.  
"And... to do what?" Ryan moved in closer and put his arm around Jon.  
"They want to do weed. Weed Ryan, what do I do?" Jon dropped his head on top of his knees.  
"I've done it before Jon, and look, my parents never got involved with anything I did, and until I found Brendon and adopted you and Spencie, I was a mess!"  
"Yeah Ryan, I know the story, you guys adopted cute little kids, whatever!" Im straight! What the fuck is the answer!"  
"language Jon, I know you've had a hard life, but look, you don't have to go today, it's YOUR choice! If you do, it's your choice, same as if you don't. Whatever you do though, Brendon and I love you so much, and I just want to tell you that weed will not solve anything" after saying this, Ryan ruffled Jon's hair and stood up.  
"Then what will! People pity me because Im bipolar, what's the answer to that! TELL ME! People pity me because my REAL parents didn't love me and Im adopted! What solves that! I DONT WANT TO DO WEED! But then, what's my other option? Say no, and be the laughing stock of the school? Then people will pity me for that! Or rather be pitied on for having a drug addiction! What you said, it's what everyone says, and it's all the same! Why does it have to be my choice?" Jon ran though the hallway, through the kitchen and out the door. Ryan came into the kitchen moments later, and went to Brendon crying.  
"Ry, honey, shhh, what's the matter? What's Jon said?" Brendon took Ryan in his arms firmly and hugged him so tight, Ryan just cried even harder into Brendon's shoulder in despair.  
"It's stupid really, Im not sure why Im crying, I just feel Jon's going to make the same mistakes I did! He made me feel so bad, my poor baby!" anything else Ryan said after this was unintelligible blubbering from Brendon's chest. Brendon kissed his head and squeezed him. After a few minutes of Brendon's comforting, rocking Ryan back and forth on the spot, Ryan found his voice again.  
"I cant let him do that, but I cant stop him, oh god!"  
" I think we just have to let him do his own thing, here, have some coffee, calm down Ry" Brendon kissed Ryan again and handed him a cup, which Ryan waved away, so Brendon put it on the table.  
" whatever he does, its his life, maybe he should talk to Pete tonight, you know, about his bipolar disorder" Brendon rubbed Ryan's back soothingly, while Ryan nuzzled Brendon's chest.  
"Shush, its okay Ryan" he cradled Ryan and kissed the top of his head. "I love you so much Ry. Don't forget that when you're off with another man"  
"oh shut up. I love you to Bren" Ryan smiled, picked up the cup of coffee and sipped silently while Brendon stroked his head. When the mug was empty, Ryan spoke.  
"Alright, Im okay now, phew" Ryan relaxed his shoulders and wrapped his arms around Brendon's neck.  
"Thanks honey" Ryan kissed Brendon, reassuring Brendon that he was fine. After a few intense moments of kissing, Ryan called up the stairs.  
"Spencie!" come on now, time to go to the store!" Ryan took a breath from his inhaler and grabbed the car keys.  
"Yay! I got my ds!" Spencer came down the stairs two at a time and jumped into Brendon's arms.  
"Let's go Spence! The store is waiting for us!" Brendon carried Spencer to the car, his other arm around Ryan, and they went to the store. Jon is smoking and drinking down town with his friends, just wishing he had the guts to go to the store with his family. 


	2. GIASFSexy

Day One 11:08am:

"Hey guys Im back! Guess what's for lunch! Guys?" Andy came back with bags in each hand, to find Joe talking in his sleep on the sofa, Pete and Patrick nowhere to be found.  
"Oi Joe, wake up!"  
"! Fuck Andy! You scared the crap outta me! What? Bags? Oh food, good" Joe reached into one of the bags Andy was holding and retrieved a pack of digestives. "NOM! Oh look you got a whole bag of oranges! SWEET! Hey wait! Andy, don't go into there!" Joe got up to watch Andy open the door of the game room, where he saw Pete and Patrick kissing, leaning up against the space invaders game.  
"What the..." Andy closed the door and walked back into the kitchen/living room combo, shocked, where Joe was eating digestives, peeling an orange and trying not to laugh.  
"POSTIT NOTES! SOCKS! Dude you're so good at shopping!" Joe said while pulling off his 'used to be white but are now brown' socks and slipped on his blue ones. "Ahh they're so WARM!" Joe looked up at Andy, who hadn't moved, and still had the shocked expression on his face. Joe burst out laughing, pulled off a postit note, wrote DORK on it and stuck it to Andy's forehead. Andy took it off, screwed it up and threw it back at Joe, who deflected it with a surprisingly good karate chop. Joe started to laugh again.  
"Why are you laughing? I, I can't believe it!" Andy looked sad and confused.  
"Dude, I knew all along, and they weren't all that secretive, how could you not tell! The whispering and giggling, the 'strongdoms' everywhere, the empty bunk, and the noises! Why do you look so sad about it? Is it because you're gay and you have the hots for one of then? Because dude..."  
"HOW THE FUCKING FUCK DID YOU KNOW! Oh god..." Andy climbed underneath the table and got out his stress ball, rocking back and forth like a little girl.  
"First of all dude, get out from under the table, you look like a little kid, and you're not. Second, a stress ball? Seriously? You look so gay squeezing that thing! Oh wait, you are!" Joe stopped to laugh at his own bad joke, shoved a digestive in his mouth then carried on. "None of you are very secretive around here; I can open doors you know? And I have eyes and ears which I now have to pull out and cut off. And third, its okay Andy, you can talk to me about its, its okay to be gay! Seeing as Im the only straight guy in this place, Im considering becoming gay too!" Joe said sarcastically, laughing and putting his feet on the table.  
"You're so insensitive sometimes Joe, but I get what you're saying" Andy got up and sat next to Joe, smiling.  
"So who is it?" Joe prodded Andy, making Andy blush and giggle in a totally gay way. "C'mon dude, you can tell me, I can keep secrets" Joe looked serious now, but with digestive crumbs in his beard, Andy couldn't help but burst out laughing.  
"You've got crumbs all in your beard mate, and its Pete. Ill never play space invaders again..." Andy watched Joe shake out the crumbs in his beard like a dog, and then they just sat there in the silence for a while.  
"Well that's okay dude are you gonna tell him?"

Day One 18:43pm:

"Im, Im b-back" Jon said, staggering through the kitchen, and then he fell over, leaving him lying on the floor.  
"Fuck! Jon what have you been doing today!" Brendon picked him up and sat him on a chair.  
"Ryan probably told you about what I told him this morning, can you please get me a glass of water?" Jon put his head on the table and burped.  
"Yeah okay, and I suppose I do know about it, but do you want to talk? You never talk to me" Brendon put the glass of water p on the table next to Jones head and put his hand on Jon's shoulder.  
"But it's not on purpose though Brendon. Where is Ryan anyway?"  
"upstairs, he's just trying to find his blue tie amongst the mountains of other clothes he bought today" Brendon stopped and shook his head in fake disappointment. "c'mon, just please, tell me what happened" Brendon smiled as Jon lifted his head.  
"Wow, you two really are gay aren't you? Look, I smoked one, I don't think I got high, but then we had some alcohol. I, I don't know what happened! I feel as rough as hell" Jon put his head in his hands and cried. After a while he got up and threw up in the sink.  
"Son, look it doesn't matter, you'll probably get a killer hangover though, so drink the water, ill go get you dome crackers okay? RYAN! JON'S BACK!" Brendon shouted up the stairs and put a pack of crackers on the table. Jon reluctantly picked at them, while Brendon turned the taps on, washing the alcohol smelling puke down the sink.  
"Well, it's the cities problem now" Brendon joked as he wiped the sink clean.  
"Oh, you okay Jon?" Ryan hugged him, looking really worried.  
"Don't worry Ry, hell be fine, hell just have a hangover" Brendon hugged Ryan reassuringly then started sorting out his tie, which was too loose and wonky.  
"So why are you wearing a tie? It's just the boys!" Brendon asked as he adjusted the tie, figuring out how to go about it without accidently strangling Ryan.  
"I know it's just the boys, but I wanted to wear my new tie! So I am. Is that okay?" Ryan pressed Brendon's nose like a button, making Brendon poke his tongue out at Ryan.  
"Didn't say it wasn't honey, Im just saying, I might lose you to Patrick!" Brendon smiled and Ryan shook his head. "One day Ry, you'll learn how to do your own tie" Brendon said as he finished dressing Ryan. Jon started laughing as Ryan and Brendon kissed.  
"One day when I stop loving you" Ryan grinned "what's so funny?" Ryan asked Jon over Brendon's shoulder.  
"What Brendon just said rhymed; you guys are just too gay!" Jon slurred through his sentence then fell asleep.  
"I'll take him upstairs" Brendon told Ryan, and as Brendon picked Jon up, the bell rang.

Day One 19:02pm:

"So Pete, I know this might be a bit of a touchy subject to discuss over dinner, but how do you deal with your being bipolar? If you don't mid" Ryan tentatively asked Pete while serving more drinks.  
"Oh god no, I don't mind at all! Brendon told me Jon's having a bit of a hard time trying to deal with it, but seriously, don't hesitate to ask!" he waved his fork around a bit then speared a chunk of chicken. "Well does he take any medicine" Pete finished his question then shoved the forkful of chicken in his mouth, turned to look at Patrick, then smiled goofily.  
"No, he doesn't, he didn't want to go to the doctors, but do you think it will help?" Ryan looked down the table where there was an empty seat. Jon was upstairs sleeping but nobody asked any questions.  
"Yeah, since I've started talking the medicine, I almost NEVER turn odd" Pete said through a mouthful of potato. Patrick tapped his shoulder as it to say *don't talk with your mouth full or ill use my gay powers on you* Pete looked at Patrick apologetically, and they smiled at each other.  
"So yeah! You guys are together aren't you! Im so happy for you guys!" it was Brendon's turn to wave his fork at Pete and Patrick, while Andy looked enviously at Patrick.  
"Thanks mate! Oh hey! Did you know Ashlee's coming over with Bronx in two days! I can't wait!" Pete exclaimed to the whole table.  
"Who's Ashlee? Who's Bronx?" Spencer asked Pete, lifting his head up from his and Joe's exchange of jokes.  
"She's my ex wife, when I figured out I was gay, we spilt up. She's very understanding. And Bronx is my two year old son, Ashlee brings him around from Wednesdays to Saturdays, little guy is my world, well, him and Patrick" Pete looked at Patrick and smiled. Andy downed his drink and poured himself another one in a hurry.  
"Anyway, so ill book a doctors appointment for tomorrow with Jon, see if we can get him some medicine" Ryan looked at Andy weirdly as Andy chugged another glass. He burped and apologised, which Ryan responded to with a *don't worry* wave and a thumbs up. Ryan was eating and doesn't like talking with his mouth full. Fair enough. Ryan jumped and gulped down his mouthful of food in sudden shock as the sudden roar of Joe's laughter boomed over all the dinner talk.  
"Hahahahahaha Spence, god you have to tell that to everyone!" the table fell silent as Spencer's cheeks went bright red.  
"Umm, well, why did the girl fall off the swing?"  
"go on Spence, heheheheheh" Joe cheered him on, sniggering while trying to eat.  
"Because someone threw a fridge at her" the table erupted with laughs (mainly from Joe) and 'awws', it was so sweet and simple, but kind of politically incorrect, which when told by an innocent kid, made a crap joke cute, I guess.  
Spencer made his was to bed shortly after dinner but stopped when Joe broke out the board games.  
"Can I play?" Spencer asked from the doorway, wearing his power ranger pyjamas and holding his little blue teddy he's had since he was born.  
"Of course you can Specie, but not for too long okay?" Ryan caught Spencer as he jumped into Ryan's lap (narrowly missing certain areas) they sat there playing monopoly, and when Spencer fell asleep in Ryan lap, Joe carried him to bed. Joe has always loved Spencer since Ryan and Brendon adopted him, and treated him like a son.  
After Pete, Patrick, Andy and Joe had left, Ryan and Brendon checked in on Jon, who was snoring loudly. After, they made their way to their bedroom and started their nightly routine. Pete gave Patrick a piggy back home, Patrick earning death glares from Andy, and Joe staggered home, beer in hand muttering "who threw the fridge? Who would do that! You see a girl on a swing, YOU DONT THROW A FIRDGE! Tut, tut, tut, A FRIDGE!" Joe was drunk, and passed out on the sofa minutes after walking into the caravan. Andy listened to soft reggae as he fell asleep in his bunk, while cuddling his snuggly time lavender smelling duck. Pete and Patrick retreated to the game room, to 'invent' a game. It was a good night.


	3. CamemeMEsado

Day Two 07:39am: Brendon's POV:

Im awake, my arms around Ry, his head under my chin and his nose so gently nuzzling my neck in his sleep. Awwww. He's cold, he's always cold, and I knew I needed to get up soon but I don't want to wake him, or let him freeze to death in the bed. So I watch him sleep peacefully, carefully tightening my grip on him. Ryan coughed lightly and then stirred, slowly waking up in my arms. Crap, I woke him up. I smiled to myself as the random thought of 'he always was a pathetic cougher' popped into my head. As he looked up at me I looked into his amazing, honey coloured eyes and my heart ached painfully in guilt for what's been going on the last week, but I was going to stop it. I look at Ry and I can't even imagine how hurt he would be if he knew. How hurt I would be if it carried on and he found out. But how was I going to stop it? It'd gone too far for that now. And I liked it. I bit my lip, mentally shook my head and then ducked my head into Ryan's hair.  
"Morning baby" I whispered softly in Ryan's ear, making him involuntarily shudder like always.  
"Morning Bren, are you watching me sleep again?" Ryan asked, finding my hand and holding it tightly. He moved his head back a bit so he could see me properly as I squeezed his hand and smiled at him.  
"Guilty, but you're just so beautiful" I kissed Ryan, moving from his neck, slowly up to his mouth. I felt his breath go uneven as I placed my lips on his, felt his arms slip around my waist like vines. Nice vines.  
"Aww brenny, if you're calling me beautiful, you have no concept of beauty" Ryan said, sighing against my lips and then kissing them lightly, quickly changing into something more heavy. "Bren, I love you so goddamn much!" Ryan started to breathe heavy and moaned against my lips. I always started to worry when he started breathing heavy, I never liked it when he had an asthma attack, but that wasn't often, so I pressed myself against him. He pushed his hips into mine and I moaned quietly at the contact.  
"Mmm Ry, I love you too, and you are beautiful" then we got going into our usual morning routine and I swore I could hear Jon's murmuring from the bathroom.

*some time later*

Day Two 8:28am: Ryan's POV:

"Jon! Spencer! Get up! I've cooked bacon! Cmon! Its bacon! Everybody loves bacon! EVEN VEGETARIANS LOVE BACON! Eggs as well!" Brendon called from the kitchen. I laughed at his bacon speech and instantly moved towards him.  
"Do veggies like bacon? Are you sure? God, you're so random!" I smiled and kissed Brendon passionately, my stomach jumping in pleasure, after which I hugged Brendon tightly.  
"Bren, I love you so much, I can't even tell you how much I do" I mumbled into his chest, listening to his strong, steady heartbeat. My heart I could only sometimes faintly hear in my ear, a feeble beat. I closed my eyes and focused on the thumping emanating from his chest, and sighed.  
"Ry baby, I love you too, you're my little cupcake" He spoke softly in my ear, his arms still wrapped tightly around my body. I laughed at the nickname he dubbed me as when we were 15, he used it ever since. Brendon carefully brushed through my hair with his long fingers until I heard Spencer bound down the stairs. I resumed my position at the table in time to catch Spencie in my arms. I tried to act normal but Brendon winked at me. I giggled hopelessly and Spence soon caught up. Smart kid Spencer is; he smiled at me and jumped into his chair. Jon made his way into the kitchen next, slouching in the chair next to me and yawning. I moved his fringe out of the way of his eyes.  
"You look tired Jon, how are you?" I asked Jon while Brendon put plates on the table. "Thanks Bren" I looked up at Brendon and kissed him again, Jon cringing away as usual. Spencer laughed. I smiled at Brendon as he gave Spencie his breakfast.  
"Ahh yum! Yay! I love bacon! Thanks Brendon!" I smiled at Spencer as he tucked into his breakfast. My heart fluttered as I realised I have everything. Beautiful kids, beautiful husband. Cliché, I know. But it was true.  
"I. Hate. Life" Jon groaned unenthusiastically as he reached for a fork. I laughed at the differences of opinion and looked at Jon.  
"Jon, you'll be fine honey, just drink lots of water today" I said to him, he looked at me with a confused look on his face.  
"You guys are pretty cool with me drinking till I puke, I don't get it! Is it because you're both gay?" Jon put his fork down and ate with his hands as usual. I sighed at his primitive way of eating (or shall I say living in general) then smiled at him as he looked up at me.  
"Jon, you've suffered enough, and were not ones for punishment, but I don't think you'll be drinking again in a hurry" Brendon said though a mouthful of bacon.  
"No, I don't think so, its not who I am" Jon leaned his head on his hand and carried on picking through his food.  
"I know Jon" Brendon smiled at Jon and I stroked through Jon's hair. Does he have a hair fetish this morning? Anyway, Id finished my breakfast, so I decided to do something funny. I watched Brendon eat, waiting for him to swallow, I didn't want to make him choke. I slid my hand up his thigh, really high, making him jump then laugh. Jon pushed the rest of his breakfast away, looking at it in disgust and claiming he was too hungover to eat any more. Yeah, he doesn't like public scenes of affection. Brendon finished his tea and got up.  
"Right, I got to go to work now, Jon, you drink loads of water. Spenceman, be good, and Ry, I love you honey" Brendon laughed and kissed Jon and Spencer on the head, kissing me last on the lips, then he left. I sighed, missing him already, and got to clearing the table.

Day Two 11:27am:

"ah Cmon it was so funny last time! Let's play piss roulette again!" Joe said to Pete, holding a bottle to Pete's crotch. "Cmon, just unzip, we've all seen it before!" Joe laughed, waggling the bottle in front of Pete's face this time.  
"Hey look, Joe he doesn't have to, last time he drunk a whole bottle of his own diluted piss!" Patrick defended Pete while Joe shrugged and retreated to the kitchen cupboards.  
"Have you not eaten for a whole 30 minutes!" Andy snapped at Joe. Joe frowned at him, and replied.  
"got to eat when I gotta eat. It's a trohman thing" he patted his stomach and searched through the cupboards. Patrick laughed and magically pulled out from behind him a box.  
"Who wants to play operation!"  
"Hell YEAH! But I get to operate first! Joe said, emerging from the cupboards with a piece of carrot on his cheek.  
"Dude, you got vegetable all on your face" Pete took it off of Joes face and threw it back at him.  
"Oh, Joes eaten all of the carrots, ill go to the store, we need more alcohol anyways. I'll bring back some Chinese for lunch" Andy said dismally. He bailed from the caravan as quick as he could, gladly missing the love fest. He's probably crying in his car now over how much he loves Pete, poor Andy.  
"Wow, he didn't call it mystery lunch, something is up with him!" Patrick said, grabbing a can of coke and going into the game room. Pete was about to follow him until Joe called to him.  
"Pete, dude, something is up with Andy" Joe motioned for Pete to sit down next to him, as he did.  
"Do you know? Can you tell me?" Pete asked curiosity on his face.  
"Yeah, sure. But dude you got to promise you can't tell Andy I told you" Joe rubbed his hands together as Pete nodded his head. "Andy is gay, he likes you. He gets more and more annoyed with Patrick everyday. Im the only straight guy in this house! Oh and I peed in your drink last night when you were drunk. Sorry" Joe looked down and then looked back at Pete.  
"What! WHAT! Wait... Its not Patricks fault I love him! God, what's Andy gonna do when Ashlee comes over tomorrow with Bronx? He can't be all mopey! Yeah, I thought it tasted funny" Pete punched Joes shoulder lightly.  
"I think, for Andy's sake, you should tone down the public affection just a bit okay?" Joe smiled.  
"Yeah, I mean I love Andy as my best friend! So yeah, imam do that, but I think Patrick should know about this as well" Pete pointed in the direction to the game room, where Patrick was most likely waiting for Pete rather than playing a game in there. Odd huh?  
"Do what you have to do dude. Do. What. You. Have. To. Do" Pete laughed, stood up and left the room. Joe stretched out on the sofa and before he fell asleep he said.  
"Shits about to go down this week"

Day Two 13:19pm:

"Ryan, I really need to talk to you" Jon walked into the living room, where Ryan was watching season 2 of friends; the one where they find a video of Rachel's and Monica's prom. Anyway...  
"What is it Jonny?" Ryan paused the DVD and looked at Jon worriedly.  
"I, I feel so alone, nobody understands" Jon sunk into Ryan's chest in despair. Ryan rocked Jon back and forth. "I don't know what Im supposed to do, about anything! I'm in the wrong group of friends. I don't want to do this! I can't deal with the stress of being bipolar. I just can't!"  
"Jon, honey, I think we should take you to a doctor and get you some medicine. I talked to Pete about it last night and he said it was the best thing. Shhh, its okay" Ryan continued to rock Jon until he sat up.  
"Umm, yeah, okay. When can we go?" Jon wiped his eyes and asked Ryan  
"I've already booked for today, four thirty, is that okay" Ryan said, brushing his hand through Jon's hair.  
"Yeah, I'll probably go take a shower then. Umm, I love you Ryan, you and Brendon have been really good fathers to me, and Spencer. Thank you" Jon smiled and hugged Ryan. Happy tears ran down Ryan's face.  
"Aww honey. After the doctors I was thinking I could take you and Spencie to the cinema, we'll meet Brendon there. We could see the new Tron movie if you want. Or any movie you want yeah?" Ryan hugged Jon back and then got up off the sofa.  
"Yeah, we can see Tron, I know you and Brendon just want to see men in tight suits" Jon replied. Ryan laughed and they left the room together.  
"So Ryan, what are we doing today" Spencer said while sliding down the stairs in a bin bag. Makes fun with just about anything this kid.  
"God, be careful Spencie, we're going to get Jon some medicine from the doctors, then we'll go to the cinema. Sound good?" Ryan asked, rolling up his sleeves after wiping his face dry.  
"Ahh yeah! I can't wait! Is it the new Tron movie we're gong to see?" Spencer asked over excitedly.  
"Yep we can watch that" Ryan ruffled Spencer's hair then went into the kitchen to make coffee.  
"Do you want some coffee, Jon?" Ryan asked from the kitchen. Jon walked in and replied.  
"Yeah sure, I like coffee"  
"so are you going to talk to your friends about the drugs and drink malarkey?" Ryan asked as he put Jon's coffee on the table.  
"How do I do that? I'd have no friends after telling them I don't want anything to do with their life in crime! I'd be seen as the 'uncool kid' and then what do I do?"  
"I see your problem Jon, I mean they probably already call you and Spence as the 'kids with gay parents and are adopted' but you gotta do what you feel is right. No matter what happens out there, no one will ever judge you in here" Ryan grinned and opened out his arms wide, obviously gesturing to the people around Jon; Forgetting he had a cup of coffee in his hand, he spilt it all over the floor.  
"That's okay, I'll get it" Jon said, picking up the mop and wiping up the coffee, leaving a shocked look on Ryan's face.  
"Holy shit son, I've never seen you clean anything up before!" Ryan exclaimed. Jon shrugged and smiled. They shared a gay carer and adopted son moment. They were rare, but special.

Day Two 13:37pm:

"Chinese for all!" Joe put his hands in the air and waved them around as Andy walked in carrying bags, accidently knocking Patricks glasses clean off his face and onto the floor.  
"Ahh, man!" Patrick got up to pick his glasses up, then put them back on.  
"Cmon Joe its not like it's the first time you've ever had Chinese, you eat it for Christmas every year! My glasses didn't need to suffer!" Patrick laughed and sat back down, shuffling in his seat. Joe looked at the side of Patrick head, dumbstruck.  
"Dude, I think I knocked the sideburns off your face! Where the hell are they!" Joe touched Patrick's cheeks and flinched away, his eyes wide. "Your face is hair free, it's weird!"  
"Wentz Ate My Sideburns! He thought I'd look better without them!" Patrick smiled and looked over at Pete who was folding clothes on the other side of the room. Pete smiled back and winked.  
"I think that's sweet, and this is coming from a straight guy!" Joe laughed and threw a ball at Andy, who hadn't said anything to then yet. "Yo dude, aren't you gonna say anything? Dish up the grub man!"Andy flinched, threw the ball back at Joe and replied.  
"Man, Im thinking deep here! Anyway, who wants what?" they sorted out what everyone wanted; Joe had a bit of everything of course, and ate. They talked about hairspray the movie, clothes and bed sheets. Hoe was disappointed with the lunch talk so he flicked on the TV, where he watched recorded episodes of Baywatch.  
After lunch, they went into the band room to practise.  
"We ready to do this?" Andy asked, holding his drumsticks in the air, getting ready to drum.  
"Let's go!" Patrick grabbed the mic "and a one two three four... if home is where the heart is then were all just fucked..." They practised this some 2 or 3 times, stopping for a few funny reasons. One: Pete jumped over to Patrick and his mic, and tripped over his untied shoelace. He face planted, his nose bleeding from the impact. Patrick couldn't stand waiting for him to come back from the bathroom so he went after him, leaving Andy and Joe to mop up Pete's blood. Two: Andy 'accidently' threw his drumstick at Patrick head, he hit his target, but it also rebounded and hit Pete in the nose. Pete forgave Andy, who couldn't stop apologising that he hit Pete's poor nose. Lots of laughs from Joes corner. Three; while Joe was in the middle of his epic guitar solo, the string snapped and got him in the eye. Joe dropped his guitar and screamed like a little girl, which gave the other three a chance to laugh at him.  
"Okay, today is NOT the day to practise." Joe said while holding a towel to his eye and frowning "lets just stop now"  
"I agree, Im hungry again" Pete shouted from the inside of the fridge.  
"Yeah, it wasn't really going too well. Pete, pass me a HOLY FUCKING SHIT LOOK AT THE SIZE OF THAT HUGE ASS SPIDER IN THE CORNER!" Patrick screamed and everyone looked up to see a literally huge (if Patrick didn't make it clear enough for you) spider in the corner. Unmoving. Scary.  
"Holy CRAP! Get that monster out of here!" Joe said, hiding behind Andy, who looked up.  
"But don't hurt it guys!" he added.  
"But it'll hurt us if we do not destroy it right now! RIGHT NOW! Do you not see! It's going to eat us! ARRGGHH!" Joe inched past the wall which the spider was on, pressed against the opposite wall (which was a fair few feet away from the spiders wall) and ran to hide in his bunk. You could still hear "its gonna eat me! Its gonna eat us all!"  
"we need a plan!" Andy exclaimed. "Pete! You get a cup and I'll get some paper! You can cup it (I think Andy was probably using some kind of gay innuendo) and I'll slide the paper under it, then we'll set it free in the street!"  
"dude, no offence, but it probably wants to cup us! (Obviously no gay innuendo from Pete then)Its a beast!"  
"I'll do it Andy! Lets go" Patrick grabbed a cup from the table like he was on a mission, and after many oohs, ahhs, so closes, shits and it doesn't know the plan! IT DOESNT KNOW THE PLAN! They managed to get the 'man-eating' spider out of the house. Andy apologised for his weird behaviour towards Patrick and hugged him. Pete aww-ed while holding his hand to his chest.  
"Thank god you guys are alive!" Joe hugged all three of then and sat down. "You know, I would've helped if you'd just asked!"  
"Chicken"

Day Two 18:58pm:

"that movie was amazing!" Spencer talked about how much he liked the movie whilst they were walking to the car. Jon talked back to him, feeling good after taking his first dose of medicine.  
"The part when he and Quora escape from the game grid was well good! I like the part when they fight in the nightclub thing, and the guards are just like whaaa?" Jon and Spencer talked in the car the whole journey back home, they all talked to each other, and the time just flew past.  
"We're home guys!" Brendon swerved into the drive and stopped the car. Ryan opened his door and did a spy roll out of the car, making Spencer laugh and Jon roll his eyes, but smile.  
"I got fajitas for dinner! With nachos! Ands the guys are coming over again tonight!" Brendon opened the door and entered the kitchen.  
"Yay! I love Joe! I can't wait!" Spencer squealed while jumping up and down.  
"Yeah, Pete wanted to talk to you in person, Jon, so we invited the whole group around again! Hey, you guys, why don't you go into the living room and choose a game to play. Brendon and I will come in and play with you in a minute" Ryan said as he picked up a pair of Brendon's jeans from the laundry pile and started folding. Brendon got some vegetables out of the fridge and started preparing them to cook, when Ryan dropped Brendon's jeans in shock to what he just found in the back pocket.  
"Brendon, what is this I found in your pocket!" Ryan was holding up a pink bra between two fingers, the other hand on his hip. Brendon turned around and cringed away instantly.


	4. He Lied to The Truth

Day Two: 19:04pm:

"Ry, I need to seriously talk to you about this, please, PLEASE! Don't get mad!" Ryan sat down, head in his hands, and started to sob. "Ry, please! You have to listen to me!" Brendon reached out to grab Ryan's hand but once Brendon made contact, Ryan pulled away violently. Then the door burst open, revealing Joe's face with Pete, Patrick and Andy behind him.  
"Hey guys what are you grubbing up toni... Oh. Ahh, eeehh" Joe stopped in mid sentence. He had seen the bra on the floor, Ryan crying and Brendon's awkwardness. He scratched his head in confusion.  
"close the door you nimrod!" Andy grabbed the door handle from behind Joe 'we'll call you in an hour, or something. Uur, sorry" Andy blushed and closed the door.  
"so, are you going to start explaining?" Ryan exclaimed, his voice already hoarse from crying and cracking.

Day two: 19:14pm:

"wow, I think Brendon might be seeing another woman!" Andy addressed the guys after several awkward minutes of twiddling his drumsticks. The redness had finally faded from his cheeks. Pete looked up from his bass and made a *wellobviouslyyouslowpoke* face.  
"Andy, it took you that long to say that? What goes on in your head, I wonder?" Pete mused to himself. He teased Andy without Andy even knowing, Pete knew all too damn well what went on in Andy's head. Patrick squirmed awkwardly and put his arm around Pete, who nuzzled him for a short while then went back to his bass.  
Joe laughed appreciatively at Pete's comment then replied to Andy.  
"yeah Andy, he is, she's a brunette, skinny, quite pretty. "but he doesn't seem to be that much into her" Joe sat up and took an orange from the much abused fruit bowl, which only contained Joes oranges. Pete, Patrick and Andy looked at him in disbelief.  
"what! I need my five a day!" Joe shuffled in his seat and started peeling his orange.  
"no, eat as much damn fruit as you want, just how do you know all of that?" Pete put his bass down and listened properly to what Joe had to say.  
"I was in here one night, when you guys were in bed, and I opened the curtains, for no reason at all, and saw Brendon kissing her halfway down the street from his house! I couldn't see them properly so I grabbed my binoculars and..." Joe was stopped mid sentence by Andy.  
"YOUR SECRET HOBBY IS SPYING ON PEOPLE LIKE A CREEP!" Andy put his hands in the air in victory. "so wait, anyway, you basically spied on them? What are you?' Andy laughed and kicked off his shoes. "I think dinners off" he added sarcastically.  
"dude, I thought you'd never get it! Yes I'm a creepy spy. Of course I grabbed my binoculars, I had to know!" Joe joined Andy in taking off his shoes, and threw them by the door. Picking up orange peel from his lap he said "you guys know I'm a giant perv, and I live with your being gay, you can live with my spy fetish" Joe smiled, clearly thinking he made a valid point, and put the orange peel on to the floor.  
"hmm, it's really is dirty in here, one day we should just scrub it down, clean it up. I think something is growing in the shower we don't use, there is a weird smell coming from it" Patrick talked to himself.  
"let's just hire a hot maid!" Joe clicked his fingers and grinned, his childish eyes lighting up.  
"Joe, mate, it really doesn't matter how hot she is, she'll get one whiff of you and one look at his place and probably die" Andy emphasized the word "die" as he jumped off the table he was sitting on and went over to the cupboards.  
"dude! You didn't have to say it like that" Joe frowned and threw an orange at Andy's head.  
"okay Joe, Im sorry. But please, Im lactose intolerant" Andy kicked the orange and pulled out a bag of crisps from the cupboards.  
"there's no lactose in oranges, you pillock!" Patrick put down his book and laughed at Andy, who shrugged his shoulders and sat back down on the table.  
"What is lactose anyway!" Andy asked as he ripped open the bag of crisps. Patrick shook his head in shame.  
"actually, Patrick made a good point" Pete mused to himself as he put his bass on the seat next to him.  
"what, about oranges?" Joes asked as his eyebrows knitted together.  
"no! About how dirty this place is! Ashlee's coming over with Bronx tomorrow, so we should probably clean it up a bit, you know, to make it look like we are humans" Pete got up, picked up the orange peel and put it back on Joes lap. "we can ALL help clean this up a bit" Pete said, specifically to Joe. Andy agreed and said "I'll go clean up Bronx's room, take all the clothes and shit out" Andy left the room and Joes eyes lit up again.  
"aww yeah Ashlee! Ah yes is she staying the night?" Joe waggled his eyebrows jokingly.  
"you're sick dude, she was my wife!" Pete laughed and pulled Joe up off of the sofa.  
"ahh wow! I forgot! you've seen her naked!" Pete threw a scatter cushion (courtesy of Andy's impulse buy) at Joe who laughed.  
"enough about the crush you've got on Ashlee and help us clean up" Pete said from under the table as Patrick got up to leave the room.  
"I'll clean that bathroom!" He said, pointing to the bathroom down the hall. Joe groaned and reluctantly helped clear the floor. After a long while filled with Joes constant moans as he slowly found a colony of dirty socks, the floor was CLEAR, the tables and worktops were CLEAN and the living room looked presentable!  
"that'll be enough, she won't go farther than the hallway anyways, she knows better" Pete sat down in relief, and Patrick came in from the bathroom.  
"the toilet is clean and the hallway is clear! This place looks brilliant!" Patrick took off his gloves, put them in the BIN and sat down next to Pete.  
"oh and guys, we need to pick Ashlee up from the airport tomorrow. She's coming from her parents" Pete spoke to all three of them.  
"sweet! I'll drive!" Joe smiled and patted his pocket where his car keys live, and raised his eyebrows at Pete's surprised look.  
"you're going to drive? Are you gonna be sober enough?" Pete laughed and Joe sneered.  
'very funny fairy toes, I haven't had a drink all day, and I won't have one tonight or tomorrow! So there" Joe pulled at his shirt and put his feet on the table.  
"aww, I know what this is about, you still have a crush on Ashlee!" Andy said to Joe as he re-entered the room. Pete burst out laughing and Joe sighed at Andy's slowness.  
"oh yeah! Dude, you should so go for it!" Pete stopped laughing and looked seriously at Joe for a second. Then started laughing again.  
"oh bite me! Shit I shouldn't have said that in a room full of gay people! Oooh!" Joe put his hands up and 'raised the roof' he seemed happy with his quick wits. "I'm on fire! I know it was a cheap shot, but cmon! And Andy, Im going to be honest, I do" Joe grinned. Then everybody fell silent to listen to what was happening outside.  
"RYAN! PLEASE!" they could hear Brendon outside, screaming his heart out to Ryan. Spencer was outside too, crying and hanging onto Brendon's waist, shouting to Ryan to let Brendon back in. Joe got up and ran outside to help.

***

Day two: 19:03

"okay, listen Ryan; I really don't know where to start! I just want to put it in the right way, the best way I'd think you'd understand, but I.." Brendon fell to his knees next to Ryan, and Ryan cut him off.  
"why don't you just forget about saying it in the best way because you're going to tell me everything you're hiding from me. It doesn't matter how you put it because the fact is its still gonna kick my heart in the ass" Ryan really started crying now, tears dripping from his cheeks and onto Brendon's hands, which were on Ryan's knees. Ryan looked down and soon pushed them away.  
"just, start with why you have this bra, and who it belongs to" Ryan gestured to the bra still lying on the floor while wiping his eyes.  
"it's Sarah's. Ry, I think I'm bisexual" Brendon tried to put his hands back on Ryan's knees, but Ryan pushed them off again and stood up, wiping countless tears from his face.  
"so, you're bisexual, what does that mean for us?" Ryan walked to the door, running his hand through his hair and wiping his eyes with his sleeve. He started to breathe heavily and clutched the table.  
"Ry, baby just..." Brendon moved over to Ryan but Ryan put his hand out and cut him off again.  
"DONT, call me Ry, baby, or..." Ryan tried to carry on but started gasping for air, hyperventilating. He slid down the wall and curled up on the floor. Brendon panicked and sat down next to Ryan, picked him up and cradled him. He started to cry now. "Ryan, please, I don't know what to do, I, ohgod Ryan where's your inhaler!" Brendon got up and rooted through the kitchen drawers, throwing everything out of them till he found Ryan's inhaler.  
"Ry, look here, cmon..." Brendon handed Ryan his inhaler and watched him take 2-3 breaths. His breathing rate slowed down and he slumped against the wall, still crying. A few minutes later his eyes regained focus he turned to face Brendon.  
"have you, slept with her?" Ryan found his voice and looked up at Brendon, who sat down and put his arm around Ryan, but he soon shuffled out of Brendon's reach. He looked at Brendon sternly "Just tell me, don't lie"  
"Ry, I haven't, I wouldn't do that to you!" Brendon started to cry again and reached for Ryan's hands.  
"But you're still cheating on me! It's a distinction without a difference! Why have you got this girls bra? Tell me Brendon..." Ryan's voice started to crack and he rested his head on the wall. They were both sitting on the floor by the front door, nearly under the kitchen table.  
"She gave it to me, she knows I'm married, she wants to meet you, and I just really need you to understand that I'm not any less in love with you! Ry, do you believe me?" Brendon wiped Ryan's cheek clear of tears, and kissed him. Ryan backed away and looked at him in disbelief.  
"no, I don't fucking believe you! What happened? Why are you suddenly bi, going off with some girl! I thought we loved Eachother, I thought you'd never do anything like this to me! You were the one person I could ever trust!" Ryan stood up and grabbed a batch of kitchen roll, and while wiping his eyes he sat down in a chair.  
"Ryan! I can't believe what I've done! I don't love this girl enough to even think about jeopardising what we've got! I LOVE you, more than anything ever. You are my EVERYTHING!' Brendon grabbed himself some kitchen roll and wiled his eyes as well. He went down on his knees in front of Ryan yet again, and cried into his knees. Ryan didn't know what to do. He watched Brendon cry into his knees, and remembered how many therapy sessions he had when he was younger, just talking about self respect.  
"well, you've done it, you've officially broken me. Get out" Ryan pushed Brendon off his knees, stood up and opened the door. "I'm not joking, leave, now!"  
"what's going on?" Spencer asked as he entered the kitchen, rubbing his eyes and stretching.  
"SPENCER! oh god, Spence, go to bed please" Brendon picked Spencer up and hugged him, crying all over again.  
"what's going on? Why are you both crying?" Spencer fought his way out of Brendon's arms and looked at Ryan's expression. He started to cry "what's going on!" Spencer looked scared, REALLY scared.  
"Spencie, Brendon is going away for a while, say goodbye to him" Ryan rubbed his eyes and cheeks again and stroked Spencer's head.  
"what? I don't get it, why is Brendon leaving?" Spencer wrapped his arms around Brendon's waist, making all three cry even harder.  
"Spence, it doesn't matter, but I'll be here to see you tomorrow" Brendon hugged Spencer back.  
"over my dead body. Get out. Spencer, please leave Brendon alone, and go back to bed" Ryan eyes widened as Spencer held firm against Brendon's waist.  
"Spence, I'm leaving now, go to bed darling" Brendon kissed Spencer's head and walked out the door, but Spencer ran after him.  
"BRENDON! please! No come back!" Spencer grabbed Brendon by the waist again.  
"Spencer! Get back in here!" Ryan shouted from the door, crying even more and breathing irregularly. Jon came down at this point, looked around and understood completely. He'd been eavesdropping the past 10 minutes.  
"Ryan, here's your inhaler" Jon handed it to Ryan, who hastily took a few breaths.  
"Jon, he's got Spencie, can you go and get him for me?" Ryan exclaimed frantically as he wiped his eyes.  
"Ryan, I've heard everything, I don't think Spencer would let you take him away from Brendon" Jon said to Ryan.  
"but I can't lose Spencie!" Ryan took another breath from his inhaler.  
"I think Brendon will definitely come back to talk to you tomorrow, he's not giving up that easily. Let him take Spencer for the night, you need to cool off as well" Jon hugged Ryan and closed the door.  
"they're still outside. I don't think Brendon's gonna leave. Ryan, what's going to happen?" Jon looked worried now.  
"Jon, I really don't know" Ryan slouched in a chair and cried. "and Jon, whatever you do, don't let Brendon back in, please?" Ryan pleaded Jon until he gave in.  
"Okay, but can I go outside and talk to him?" Jon paused to listen to Brendon shouting "Ryan! Please! I haven't finished explaining!" you could also hear Spencer screaming as well saying "please Ryan, let him back in!"  
"yeah, that's fine, I'm going upstairs, night Jonny" Ryan kissed his head and left the kitchen. Jon grabbed 2 glasses of water, Brendon's and Spencer's coats and went outside.  
"hey guys, put your coats on please?" Jon came out and handed them their coats, and then the glasses of water.  
"hey, guys are you okay?" Joe came from across the road; Spencer instantly jumped into his arms and cried into his shoulder.  
"shhh Spence it's okay' Joe rocked Spencer back and forth, gradually calming him down. Brendon was sat on the pavement, crying into his glass.  
"Brendon, do you want to stay over ours tonight? We've cleaned so there are some free beds for you and Spencer if you'd like?" Joe offered a hand to Brendon and pulled him up to his feet. Jon waited for Brendon to reply.  
"umm, thank you so much Joe, I really appreciate that, but Im going to stay here and try to get Ryan to let me back in, but is it okay if you take Spencer for the night? He doesn't want to go inside, but he likes you" Brendon stroked Spencer's head, and Spencer looked up at Joe and said "can I stay? I promise I'll be good" Spencer wiped his eyes and smiled at Joe.  
"course you can Spenceman, you can be as naughty as you want as well" Joe squeezed Spencer and kissed his head. Brendon smiled "thanks Joe, you're a massive help" Brendon shook Joe's free hand.  
"I'll take him in the warm, I'll see you sometime tomorrow" Joe smiled and carried Spencer home.  
"he's a good friend' Brendon wiped his cheeks and sat back down on the pavement. Jon sat down next to him and hugged him.  
"Ryan's really hurt Brendon" Jon let go of Brendon and looked at him.  
"I know, I expected him to be. I didn't want him to find out like this! I love him Jon! You need to keep on telling him that! I've hardly been having any relations with Sarah. It's been a week, 10 days tops! I've been trying to tell him for the last few days, but I couldn't bring myself to do it! My relationship with Sarah doesn't mean anything! She knows it, I know it! it doesn't!" Brendon stopped and put his head in his hands, sobbing uncontrollably now.  
"Brendon, I don't have any advice for you, but I can try and get Ryan to listen to you. I just don't understand... You love Ryan, why did you even start seeing Sarah?" Jon put his arm around Brendon, who was sobbing and shivering, even with a coat on.  
"Jon, she came onto me, Im attracted to her, I was experimenting. Im bi Jon, but god I'll never love anyone more than I love Ry, and I actually can't remember what drove me to make such a dickhead mistake!" Brendon shook his head and leaned against Jon.  
"Ryan said I wasn't allowed to let you in" Jon squeezed Brendon "but do you want something do eat, or drink, or a blanket? I take it you're not going anywhere, but I'm really worried about you" Jon looked at Brendon who was pale, cold and had given up on wiping his face, which was wet. He was still crying, and just staring at nothing. He snapped out of it and asked "can you get me something full of fat, or sugar?" Brendon looked at Jon, his eyes were bloodshot and his pupils were really small.  
"I'll be back soon okay?" Jon hugged Brendon a final time and entered the house. He didn't want to run into Ryan, he just needed to get Brendon what he needed before he was in real trouble. Jon grabbed his secret stash of chocolate from his room and the thickest blanket he could find. He also made two cups of coffee.  
"Ryan? If you want there's a coffee for you on the table" Jon called up the Stairs to Ryan, but there was no answer. He didn't want to go upstairs and disturb him so he left it alone. Jon grabbed the other cup, chocolate and Blanket and went back outside. He sat back down next to Brendon, whose state hadn't changed from the unmoving, unblinking, and steadily crying man sitting on the pavement. Jon wrapped the blanket around Brendon and handed him the coffee and chocolate.  
"thanks son" Brendon ate the chocolate in a hurry, and drank the coffee in massive gulps. Jon watched patiently until he was done then started to talk.  
"I'll stay out here with you tonight yeah?" Jon out his arm back around Brendon and Brendon leaned into Jon's shoulder and cried.  
"No son, you go inside, I don't want you catching a cold or anything, plus, Ryan will be worried..." when Brendon said Ryan he started to sob loudly again, this time into Jon's chest while Jon cradled him.  
"Brendon, I'm worried about you, why don't you crash at the boys like Joe said you could? I don't think it's worth waiting outside for Ryan to let you back in and..." Jon stopped as Brendon shook his head and started to talk.

"I don't care if he doesn't come back out for me, I just want him to see what he means to me, the least I owe him is one freezing night outside protesting" Brendon hugged Jon and said "please go inside son, I'll see you tomorrow at some point okay?" Brendon stood up.  
"Okay Brendon, but I know I'm not going to sleep, so I'll check on you every hour" Jon wiped Brendon's cheek and went inside.  
"Hey, Brendon, are you okay?" Megan said as she approached and sat down next to Brendon. (Megan is Brendon's neighbour, we'll go into more detail later) Brendon shook his head. He couldn't bring himself to speak.  
"Would you like something hot to drink? You look freezing" Megan put her hand on Brendon's shoulder. He looked at her and managed a grimace. He shook his head again. "I feel I should do something to help, you look so alone, shall I stay here with you?" Megan faced Brendon and smiled tentatively.  
"no, Megan, I'm doing this for Ry; I really just want to be alone. But thanks anyway, it means a lot, trust me" Brendon tried to smile, but couldn't. He just nodded and re-adjusted his blanket.  
"do you want to talk through what happened maybe?" Megan rubbed Brendon's back in comfort; he shook his head again and started to cry harder. Megan hugged him and wiped his face clean of tearstains.  
"I'll leave you to it then Brendon. Ask for anything if you need it, okay?" Megan patted Brendon's shoulder, he nodded in appreciation. Just as she left Jon came running to him. Jon was crying.  
"Brendon, I really think you should come inside" Jon's face was pale and tearstained.  
"but Ry won't let me..." Brendon looked up at Jon, and disagreed, but when he saw Jon's expression he got up hurriedly.  
"what's wrong?" Brendon's eyes widened in fear as his head thought of the worst case scenario.  
"just come inside, quick" Jon grabbed Brendon's arm and ran inside. When Brendon entered the kitchen he stood there speechless.  
"Brendon what do I do? BRENDON!" Jon looked at Ryan, then immediately cringed away from the blood pouring from his head and arms.  
"Ry..." 


	5. From the Hearts and the Wrists

"Ry..." Brendon started sobbing as he grabbed a mass of teatowels from the drawer and helped Jon mop up the blood from Ryan's head and arms, crying and cursing. After seconds of frantically dabbing Ryan as carefully as he could, Brendon tossed the bloody and pretty much useless towels into the bin furiously and turned to face Jon.  
"I can't believe what I've done! Shit! Jon, we need to take him to the hospital!" Brendon winced as he picked Ryan up carefully, holding a teatowel to his head. Jon had wrapped several around Ryan's arms. Jon nodded; his eyes wide and filled with fear. Brendon coughed a bit and started to speak again. "Jon, get the car ready for me please?" Brendon asked almost desperately, holding Ryan closer to his chest and covering his shirt with blood. Jon left the house and Brendon followed after Jon, who was speechless and crying. When they reached the car Brendon carefully put Ryan in the back with Jon. Brendon reluctantly climbed into the front seat and drove way past the speed limit to the hospital. After a few minutes of driving, while silent tears fell down both faces, Ryan started to stir. He put his hand to his head and groaned.  
"What? What the fuck are you doing Brendon?" Ryan wiped the dried blood off his cheek with his sleeve and tried to open the door, but Brendon had locked it.  
"Let me the fuck out of the car Brendon, I swear to god, where are you taking me?" Ryan climbed over to the front and tried to unlock the car doors, stretching himself over Brendon.  
"Shit Ry! I'm taking you to the hospital, you're pouring with blood! Ry be careful, honey, I'm trying to drive!" Brendon dodged Ryan's punches as Jon struggled to grab Ryan without hurting him. Jon gradually managed to pull Ryan back next to him by his chest. Somehow.  
"I'll kill you if you fucking call me honey. Let me out Brendon, you don't even have to stop the car, just let me out!" Ryan pulled himself back into the front when Brendon didn't respond, and tried to take over the wheel. "I'll kill us both Bren..don' Ryan threatened Brendon, putting his hands on top of Brendon's pale and trembling ones and tried to prise them off of the wheel. Then Jon cut in. Brendon managed to hastily pull over and stop the car.  
"You'll kill us all Ryan? Stop it! Stop being silly! Just calm down and let us take you to the fricking hospital! You're still bleeding! You're gonna die Ryan!" Jon screamed at Ryan through tears, Ryan stopped hitting Brendon to look at Jon. Brendon jumped at the moment of weakness and pulled Ryan into his lap, cradling him. Ryan was hyperventilating again, but he had stopped struggling. Jon grabbed Ryan's spare inhaler from the glove compartment and handed it to him.  
"Ry, hon-, shhh, you're okay, shush" Brendon picked Ryan up and put him carefully in the backseat, then kissed his cheek. Ryan death glared at him, and the rest of the journey was silent. Jon pulled himself together and kept a watchful eye on Ryan, who was staring out of the window and crying. Once the reached the hospital, Ryan spoke.  
"I don't want to go in" Ryan grabbed a cleanish teatowel from the car seat and put it to his head. "I'm fine, seriously" he spoke quietly.  
"Ry, you're not fine, you're bleeding!" Brendon got out of the car and picked him up.  
"what the.. STOP PICKING ME UP BREN..don" Ryan shouted, but stopped and clenched his temple where his worst cut was; and yelped from the pain.  
"Does it hurt?" Brendon carried him through the carpark, Jon next to him, holding Ryan's free hand.  
"I'm scared for you Ryan" Jon wiped his face and squeezed Ryan's hand. "Please just let the doctor treat you" Jon smiled half-heartedly when Ryan smiled at Jon, Ryan probably not realising how much of a bad state he was in.  
"Jon, son, it just really hurts" Ryan winced at the pain in his head and arms, and rested his head on Brendon's chest for comfort.  
"Ry, can you promise we'll talk later, please?" Brendon stroked the right side of Ryan's head, where it wasn't pouring with blood.  
"Talk about what? The fact you're cheating on me, or my feeble suicide attempt?" Ryan tried to raise his voice but it hurt his head. Brendon was speechless.  
"This was a suicide attempt? You were trying to kill yourself? I knew you did this to yourself, but why, what?" Brendon stopped talking and started sobbing.  
"Yeah Bren..don, I don't want to live without you" Ryan said his as they entered the hospital, Jon behind Brendon. Brendon's heart throbbed in guilt to Ryan's words and his eyes filled with fresh tears.  
"Jon, can you call Joe and let him know where we are and what happened? Make sure he doesn't tell Spencer though okay?" Brendon turned to ask Jon. Jon wiped his face and nodded. He squeezed Ryan's hand then went back outside to call Joe. Brendon approached the receptionists desk and knocked impatiently at the door to get the attention of a tired looking and very grumpy nurse on the phone. She took one look at Ryan then hung up.  
"Look, he's hurt himself really bad, can you check him in?" Brendon said hurriedly to the nurse who was writing on a piece of paper while Brendon talked. She took another look at Ryan, who had lost so much blood now he was fading in and out of conscienceness. She nodded, grabbed the paperwork from her desk and then guided them to a bed in the ICU. She hooked Ryan up to a drip, and started to dab at Ryan's wound with a cloth. He was unconscious, but breathing. She called to a doctor in blue scrubs who was tall with dark hair, to come over to them.  
"Doctor Weekes, he needs stitches and a blood transfusion" the nurse spoke quickly. She then ran off and left Brendon with the doctor, who grabbed a needle and started stitching up Ryan's head.  
"What's his blood type?" the doctor said hurriedly, keeping his concentration on Ryan's head.  
"He's b negative, is he going to be alright?" Brendon moved over to Ryan's free side and held his hand.  
"Yeah, he just needs a blood transfusion, then he'll recover. Do you know what happened?" the doctor asked. The nurse came back, asking for Ryan's blood type, then left again.  
"I, I don't know, I wasn't there" Brendon wiped his face. The nurse came back with a large needle, moved Brendon out of the way and injected the blood into Ryan's arm.  
"Okay, he should be okay now" the doctor finished stitching up Ryan's head, then patched the place where the needle had just been. It had all happened so fast Brendon sat down and out his head into his hands, core shaking sobs emanating from his body.  
"So what's your name?" the doctor asked softly. He put his clipboard in the slot at the bottom of Ryan's bed and sat down in the chair next to Brendon.  
"Brendon, his is Ryan, what's yours?" Brendon wiped his face and turned to the doctor.  
"Dallon Weekes" Dallon held out his hand for Brendon to shake it. Brendon shook his hand and returned his gaze to Ryan, whose face was covered with bloodstains.  
"Do you mind, if I wipe his face clean?" Brendon's eyes filled up with tears again as he heard Ryan's voice in his head "my feeble suicide attempt.. I don't want to live without you" Brendon put his head in his hands again and shuddered. "I don't want to live without you either Ry" Brendon whispered to himself, and started to sob even more. He forgot Dallon was there, and jumped when Dallon put his hand on Brendon's shoulder.  
"Sure, I'll get you a towel, I'm guessing you two are together?" Dallon asked timidly and Brendon nodded. Dallon patted Brendon on the back and went to fetch a wet towel. Brendon stood up and ran his hand carefully through Ryan's bloodstained hair, more and more tears running down his face and onto everything.

-Brendons head-

Dallon handed me a warm, wet towel and left me to my thoughts. He seems nice. I looked back at Ry and my thoughts dropped back into the hole I've dug myself. I started wiping Ry's face as careful as I could while sobbing. I didn't ever think I'd do this to my Ry, but it just happened. What started off as just talking more regularly to a colleague, escalated. She kissed me, I kissed her back, and she gave me her number. At the staff meeting, she flirted with me from across the table, and walked me home. She kissed me again, and I kissed her back, again. She then gave me her bra, her bra! I knew then I needed to talk to Ry, and putting my jeans in the laundry pile, I forgot about the bra in my pocket. A week later it came around and bit me in the ass. I looked down at Ry, sweet, innocent, beautiful. I can probably remember every day I've spent with him. I remember when I told him I loved him, 11 years ago. Every night spent with him, every time his small, fragile arms wrapped themselves firmly around me. Every time I comforted him. When we adopted Jon and Spence, and our wedding. Every day I spent with Ry, holding his hand in public as people stared in confusion. It was all amazing as long as I had him. But maybe he won't be my Ry when he wakes up. That scared me. My heartbeat jumped uncontrollably and painfully. His face was clean, so I took the towel and cried into it. What if Ry rejects me? I can't lose my Ry.  
"I can't lose you Ry" I whispered to myself, stroking Ry's hand.

***

"Brendon, is he okay?" Jon asked, with Megan and Shannon behind him. "Megan saw you taking Ryan to the hospital and wanted to see if everything was alright" Megan waved from behind Jon, Shannon nodded. "So is he?" Jon sat down in the chair next to Brendon. Brendon nodded, still with his face in the towel.  
"Shannon and I just wanted to drop in, I hope were not imposing on anything" Megan walked over to Brendon and put her hand on his shoulder. Shannon followed closely behind Megan, shadowing her every move. He held her hand, and never let it go.  
"No, no you're not imposing" Brendon shook his head feebly while sobbing. "Just cleaning his face off, that's all" Brendon put the towel on the side and stood up.  
"Jon, what did Joe say?" Brendon looked over at Jon, who was focusing on Ryan.  
"He said he'll have Spencer as long as you need him to okay" Jon snapped at Brendon and Brendon narrowed his eyes at Jon, who had his arms crossed. He looked annoyed.  
"What's wrong Jon?" Brendon turned to face Jon, and Jon got up and moved away from him.  
"What's wrong? You! You did this to him! It's your fault he's here" Jon started to shout, tears in his eyes.  
"Jon! Have you taken your medicine today? Look I know.." Brendon rubbed his eyes and tried talking but Jon cut him off.  
"Don't blame this on me not taking my medicine! Ryan nearly died tonight, and it was your fault" Jon stormed off, leaving Brendon shocked and speechless.  
"Do you want me to go and talk to him?" Megan asked Brendon as he put his head in his hands once more.  
"No, it's better to just leave him to cool off" Brendon wiped his eyes "but he's right, this was my fault"  
"Brendon, You can't say that! I'm sorry but you're wrong. We all know how much you love Ryan, this is just a speedbump for you two. Nothing ever kept you apart and that's not going to change Bren" Megan looked at the door, where Jon had ran away and sighed.  
"But if I hadn't been so stupid, Ry wouldn't be here. But, it doesn't matter now" Brendon got up and readjusted the sheet covering Ryan, making sure he was warm. Shannon was whispering something to Megan.  
"Oh yeah. Sorry Brendon but we really have to go, it's important. I'm really sorry" Megan hugged Brendon and Shannon shook his hand, then left Brendon alone with Ryan. Ryan was still, breathing slowly, his heartbeat regular.  
"that must be a good sign" Brendon said to himself as he slumped in his chair.  
"Are you okay?" Dallon appeared out of nowhere and made Brendon jump. "Oh sorry, didn't mean to disturb"  
"No, no it's fine" Brendon looked over at Dallon, who was holding a cup of water to him.  
"You just look really tired is all, water?" Dallon looked over at Ryan as Brendon took the cup.  
"Thanks. Are you sure he's gonna be okay? He has to be okay, I just, I won't without him..." Dallon cut Brendon off in mid sentence before he started gushing.  
"Don't worry, he's stable, he's stopped bleeding, he'll be out in a say or two" Dallon sat down next to Brendon.  
"Okay, okay" Brendon wiped his eyes on his sleeve.  
"So, how did you guys meet?" Dallon asked Brendon, trying to take Brendon's mind off the subject.  
"Well, long story actually, at school" Brendon smiled as he thought back. "Been together for about 11 years"  
"Really? How old are you both?" Dallon dropped his clipboard on the floor and slipped his pen in his pocket.  
"We're 26" Brendon looked over at Ryan, who was still, and sighed.  
"Wow, that's amazing! Must be some relationship" Dallon rubbed Brendon's back in comfort as he started to cry again.  
"Yeah, well I messed it up, he'll leave me after this" Brendon sobbed, looking at the ring on his left hand.  
"What happened?" Dallon leaned in closer to let Brendon have something to lean on.  
"Well, I'm bisexual, actually. I hadn't been since around a month ago, and I got involved with a girl" Brendon then cursed under his breath and put his head in his hands.  
"Oh, well you don't know, it seems like you have a lot of history, surely you'll work things out" Dallon spoke as he stood up and looked at Ryan, who had started to stir. Brendon got up eagerly and went to his side.  
"Ry, god how do you feel?" Brendon went down to Ryan's height so Ryan could look at him without moving his head.  
"Where's Jon?" Ryan panicked when he couldn't see Jon and tried to get up, which resulted in lots of pain.  
"Ry, shhh, be careful, he's fine. He's outside cooling off, he's annoyed with me" Brendon took Ryan's hand, knowing he couldn't pull it away because of his arms.  
"Brendon, I want you to leave, I can't trust you anymore!" Ryan's voice cracked and he winced in pain at his head.  
"I'll just go find Jon for you Brendon, Ryan" Dallon said, walking towards the main entrance. Brendon looked up to see Dallon making his way to the entrance and looked back down to Ryan.  
"Ry, no, please don't say that! Please! Look I did a horrible thing, just please, can we talk it through?" Brendon wiped his eyes then took Ryan's other hand in his.  
"No Bren..don, we can't, I can't" Ryan started to cry.  
"Ry, just please, you're freaking me out" Brendon grabbed the towel and wiped Ryan's face with a clean part. Ryan tried to fight but it hurt too much.  
"Just leave me alone Brendon. This can't work anymore" Ryan said through his teeth.  
"Ry, you can't stop being my best friend" Brendon sobbed, stroking Ryan's hands despite Ryan's attempts to pull them away.  
"Brendon! There you are!" Brendon tensed as he heard Sarah make her way to Brendon's side.


	6. Taking A Vacation

I. Can't. Fucking. Believe. This. Sarah has the guts to just waltz in while I'm lying here injured and jump all over my Bren like she owns the place! Wait, he's not my Bren. Fuck sake! I could feel my eyes tearing up so I pulled the covers over my head and started to sob.  
"Bren, this isn't fair to him. I'll just leave" I heard Sarah say softly. I could hear Brendon murmuring something through tears and hiccups.  
"Sarah, I want you both to talk to each other" I caught between hiccups. I don't want to talk to her.  
"Bren, it's awkward" I heard Sarah say. Well fucking done, he's dating an 8 year old. For god's sake, I just want this to be over.  
"Sarah, I know things will be better if you just talk to each other" I think Brendon was addressing me to some extent there. I pulled the covers off of my head and gave Brendon the meanest glare I could conjure up. He bit his lip and looked down at his feet, wiping his eyes. For some reason my heart ached in the guilt. Fine. I'll talk to her then.  
"Hi, Sarah" I spoke timidly, sitting up a bit so she could see the full effect of my cuts. Maybe I'll scare her away or something.  
"Ryan, I'm so sorry" she whispered, gazing at my head and wrists. She wiped her eyes a bit and sat down next to me. Brendon looked up and cleared his throat.  
"I'm going to let you talk to each other" He spoke breathlessly, ran his hand through his hair and left the room in a hurry.  
"Ryan, I didn't want this to happen" she sighed. I scowled a bit. Brendon wanted me to talk to her. I'll fucking talk to her then.  
"You mean you didn't want to cause Brendon to do this to me? Do you think this is some kind of joke?" I snapped at her. She tucked her hair behind her ears and sighed.  
"No, Ryan. I didn't mean for this to even happen" She looked down at my wrists then quickly looked away, maybe noticing I'd written something in them. It's not like Brendon did.  
"Then why did it?" I asked her coldly. She bit her lip.  
"I don't know Ryan, it just did. But he's beyond sorry, Ryan. Can't you tell?" she had quite a soft voice, almost soothing.  
"It. Just. Did. You'll never love him anywhere close to how much I do. And as for how sorry he is, he's not even close" I warned her. She may be his girlfriend but I wasn't going to let her get all up in our shit.  
"I know Ryan, and I'm sorry. But it's gotten so complicated now" She sat down in the chair next to my bed and scratched her head in discomfort.  
"What could have made things so complicated... You.. Fucking whore"

Day three 11:13am:

Joe walked in after dropping Spencer at the hospital with Brendon and Ryan. He seemed to take Ryan's condition in stride, Ryan looked on the way to recovery as well. Well, as far as the cuts were involved. He looked rough as. *poor Ryan, I hope things work out* Joe thought to himself. The night before, once they realised they weren't going round to Brendon and Ryan's, they bought 4 crates of Heineken beer and bummed out in the caravan after Spencer had gone to bed. Joe, who wasn't supposed to drink as he was driving today, had 6 beers. He cut back.  
"I think I've forgotten what happened last night..." Andy said as he walked into the kitchen, a wet towel on his head.  
"Dude! How are you hungover? You had 2 beers!" Joe took the towel off Andy's head and put it on the table.  
"Meh, I'm a lightweight!" Andy picked up the towel and put it back on his head.  
"I remember it all, I didn't drink much because I'm driving today to get Ashlee!" Joe shuddered at last nights memories, but then grinned.  
"Dude, you had like six beers!" Andy sat down next to him and laughed.  
"Yeah but Andy, dude, you called me pretty then kissed me. I needed to drink out the Andy cooties!" Joe laughed at Andy then sunk into the sofa. Andy shook his head.  
"I remember that. You said 'KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY HEINE!' and I laughed. I was weak. And I don't have cooties!"  
"whatever bro. whatever floats your boat" Joe laughed at Andy who sighed and raised his eyebrows.  
"So how was the hospital this morning?" Andy put the towel down and got up to get a drink.  
"Man, they all looked rough, Brendon hadn't had any sleep, Jon was pissed at Brendon and Ryan was covered in gashes. I offered to take Spencer for tonight though, so he's staying at the hospital for the day then I'm picking him up again" Joe grimaced as he pictured the hospital room in his head, then stood up. "I'm gonna have a shower then get dressed." Joe said, Andy looked at him in shock.  
"A SHOWER! Nahh, you never have a shower! Is this for Ashlee?" Andy waggled his eyebrows and Joe burst out laughing.  
"Yes, yes it is, shower time!" Joe pulled his top of as he left the room.  
"Once in a lifetime occurrence" Andy said to himself as he grabbed yesterday's paper. After a few quiet moments of reading, Andy put down the paper and looked up to see Pete and Patrick.  
"Morning Andy, is Joe getting ready?" Pete asked, his arm slung around Patrick's shoulders casually.  
"Umm yeah, he's in the shower!" Andy laughed and stood up. "I'm going to get changed" Andy put his paper moved the paper from the sofa to the table and made his way to his room. Joe walked back in and took a beer out of his crate from last night.  
"Dude, you should really cut down on the drinking!" Pete said, pouring orange juice.  
"Nahh, beer is good, I just gotta quit getting up, or never stop drinking!" Joe laughed and pulled the bottle cap off the bottle.  
"If you don't drink, you won't have to quit getting up! Or carry on drinking..." Pete got up, pulled his jumper off and sat back down again.  
"You know, they say the best way to quit drinking is to dance naked in a field of heathers, then take a bath in the sweat of 6 healthy men" Patrick said, reading a book entitled 'Your Gay Life'.  
"Or just do what Andy would call Thursday night! Ooh!" Joe laughed at his joke.  
"That was uncalled for Joe, if Andy was in here, he'd throw a scatter cushion at you!" Patrick laughed and put his book down.  
'Ahh, we all gotta love Andy. Right, I'm gonna shower" Joe said as he left the room, beer in hand.

*a couple of hours later*

"I love airports, tell me again, why is Ashlee coming from an airport?" Joe asked Pete, holding a drink and a pretzel.  
"She's coming ba.. WAIT? Where the hell did you get a pretzel?" Pete pointed at the pretzel Joe was devouring, Joe shrugged his shoulders. Pete continued. "She's been at her parents, that's why we're picking her up here. Remember?" Pete said, nicking a bit of pretzel and looking around for something.  
"Whatcha looking for Petey?" Patrick poked Pete in the stomach.  
"One of those buggy things that you can drive around in with luggage and stuff. I figure Ashlee's not gonna be here for another hour or so, so we should go do something fun" Pete answered, still fixated on searching for a free buggy.  
"GUYS QUICK! GET THAT ONE!" Pete pointed to a buggy that had just been vacated, and started sprinting towards it.  
"HAHAHAHA! Got it! Let's go drive around!" Pete shouted insanely from the buggy, Joe shrugged his shoulders again and made his way to Pete, who was at the wheel, waiting impatiently. He drove to Andy and Patrick, and motioned for them to climb in. Patrick shook his head but climbed in the back reluctantly, Andy followed suit. After 20 minutes of driving the buggy outside on the grass, Patrick had thrown up and everybody was sitting on the grass next to the buggy. Pete was getting bored until..  
"Ohmigod! JOE! LOOK! A set of stairs! You want to join me in driving this bad boy down those things?" Pete was grinning, with his hand on the roof of the buggy.  
"FUCKING YEAH! C'MON LETS DO THIS!" Joe and Pete jumped back into the buggy and drove off, leaving Patrick and Andy sitting there.  
"Want to go get some lunch?" Patrick turned his head to Andy "I lost my breakfast by those flowerbeds over there" Patrick stood up and helped Andy up while laughing.  
"Sure, let's go." Andy patted Patrick on the back and they went inside.

"You ready to do this dude?" Pete said, eyeing the steps from behind the wheel. They were about 10 metres away, creating a run up. Joe was holding onto the railings of the buggy and grinning.  
"C'mon, put your foot down on the pedal!" Joe braced himself as Pete pressed the pedal. They sped towards the stairs and bumped down three. Then the buggy got stuck.  
"Ah crap. That blew" Joe jiggled around in his seat, pouting. The buggy dislodged and they fell out of the buggy, tumbling down the stairs with the buggy.  
"Crap! Shit, that fricking hurt!" Joe stood up and rolled his shoulders, groaning.  
"You don't say? Joe, your hand is bleeding" Pete stood up and shook his legs.  
"Ah no, that's just a scratch" He said while wiping his hand on the grass.  
"We better go and find Ashlee" Pete stretched and he and Joe walked (or limped) to baggage reclaim.

"There she is, Pete!" Andy pointed her out, she was just walking out of baggage claim, even with her suitcases in one hand and Bronx in the other, she managed to run towards Pete and hug him.  
"Hey Pete! Can someone just, help me with this suitcase? Joe! Can you please?" Ashlee asked Joe, pushing her bag towards Joe and smiling.  
"Aww sweetness you know I will!" Joe said enthusiastically, taking her bag and grinning stupidly at her. Patrick pulled Joe over to one side.  
"Sweetness? Could you be any more subtle, we all know you like her, even she knows, just ask her out!" Patrick said, holding Joe's shoulders and rubbing them, as if preparing him for a wrestling match.  
"Who's the man?' Patrick cheered Joe on 'C'mon, tell me who the man is!" Joe glared at Patrick like he was insane but Patrick was adamant he should get a reply. Joe sighed.  
"I'm the straight, bearded, unchangeable and totally sexy man" Joe leaned in closer to Patrick and whispered "We'll never speak of that again, okay? It was a bit awkward" Joe grimaced awkwardly to show his awkwardness.  
"Aww, C'mon Joeykins, there's no need to be awkward around me, baby" Patrick joked around, waggling his eyebrows and laughing.  
"Oh god, please do not do that! I love you dude, but for my manhood, I have to leave now" Joe left, and Patrick nodded.  
"So are we taking you home, Bronxie?" Pete asked Bronx. Bronx nodded, smiled and said "Rawr!"  
"I'm hoping that's good" Pete asked Ashlee "You coming back too?"  
"I don't want to make you feel awkward, I can come back for a while though if you want me to?" Ashlee addressed Pete, and secretly Joe. Joe nodded his head slowly, and (he thought) sexily.  
"Let's go then!" Andy chimed in, he took Bronx in the front with him and Joe for the ride back as Pete and Ashlee caught up in that back.  
"Still gay? You and Patrick seem to have finally started something" Ashlee pointed at Pete's arm, which was around Patrick. Joe was driving, and Andy was in the passenger seat next to him, quietly envying Patrick, even though everything was okay between them, he still wanted Pete. Joe was listening to every word that came out of Ashlee's mouth.  
"Yeah, we kept it secret for a while though, but now everyone knows" Pete smiled at Ashlee then Patrick.  
"You know Pete, you're probably one of my closest friends! You know, I could talk to you about everything!" Ashlee grabbed Pete's free hand and kind of wiggled it around a bit before dropping it awkwardly.  
"What do you want to talk about Ash?' Pete asked, taking her hand back.  
"I think Joe is gonna ask me out!" Ashlee whispered, almost mouthed it, but Joe still heard it. His ears pricked up, and he completely forgot about the road, until he nearly crashed into a red ford mondeo, swore loudly, apologised and carried on driving with a red face.  
"Well if he does, what are you going to say?" Pete whispered, getting really into this gossip.  
"I really like him, it seems like he's liked me for a while!" Ashlee got even closer to Pete, she tried to be as quiet as she could, but Joe was doing his *we've got Chinese* dance in his head, except it was renamed *I've got Ashlee, AND leftover Chinese food* dance. How sweet.

Day 3 16:25pm:

"guys! I think Bronxie has pooped! What do I do?" Joe called across the room, holding Bronx at arms length.  
"Andy said it was me" Patrick said to Pete who laughed and took Bronx out of Joe's arms.  
"Ashlee? Where is the bag with all the nappies in it?" Pete called over his shoulder, Ashlee just coming back from the car with the rest of Bronx's toys/blankets/etc.  
"they're here somewhere hang on, umm, is there anywhere I can put all this?" Ashlee looked under strain with all the bags.  
"Here Ash, gimme those bags I'll put them in Bronx's room, no need to tip" Joe took the bags and winked at Ashlee who giggled and ruffled Joes hair. He walked down the hall, carrying the bags with ease saying "ohmigod, I am so IN!" He put the bags in one of the spare bedrooms, which Pete converted into a bedroom for Bronx.  
"He's really into you, you know" Patrick said to Ashlee, who sat down exhausted, next to Pete.  
"I know, hmm" Ashlee replied, smiling to herself.  
"I think he's gonna ask you out some point today" Pete turned to face Ashlee and grinned.  
"Yeah, hmm, he's so sweet" she bit her lip and started to change Bronx's nappy.  
"You could say that, so would you say yeah?" Patrick shrugged at Ashlee's too kind compliment to Joe and laughed. Ashlee nodded subtly to Patrick and Pete as Joe re-entered the room.; Andy actually totally oblivious to the conversation as he read Patrick's book.  
"Bronx is all done now" Ashlee picked Bronx up and hugged him.  
"Aww, he's adorable" Joe sat down next to Ashlee and she passed Bronx to Joe. Joe seemed content in playing with Bronx. Bronx giggled and pulled at Joe's hair. Joe responded by grring, picking Bronx up and wiggling him, making Bronx giggle even more.  
"He's such a sap when It comes to children, him and Spencer were playing sock ball this morning, with my boxers" Pete said to Ashlee, while Joe was shaking his head madly, sending his fro in all directions. Even Andy laughed at Joe's mad appearance.  
"Well, wouldn't that be boxer ball then?" Andy asked, looking over the book and furrowing his eyebrows. Pete shrugged and laughed.  
"Dude, I don't know the rules of sock ball" Pete spoke, getting up and grabbing a can of coke from the fridge.  
"Wuncle Joey, I tiwed" Bronx yawned and leaned and Joes shoulder, putting his thumb in his mouth.  
"Shall I take him to bed?" Joe looked over to Ashlee.  
"Yeah, I'll come with you" Ashlee got up and followed Joe into Bronx's room.  
"Night bronxie" Ashlee said to Bronx - while she lowered him into his cot - who was already drifting away, snuggling into his covers.  
"Ashlee, I was wondering if, you wanted to go out sometime?" Joe asked quietly, brushing his hand through his fro. Ashlee grinned and hugged Joe.  
"Took you ages to ask!" she smiled and nodded at him. Joe punched the air like a happy child.  
"Uuh, awesome!"

Day three 17:20pm:

"Ry, I got those cereal bars you like. Ry?" Brendon put a bag filled with cereal bars on the wheelie tray/table thing in front of Ryan and sighed. Jon looked up from his phone and scowled at Brendon whilst Spencer quietly stood up and hugged Brendon. Ryan looked up and nodded at Brendon. Brendon kissed Spencer's head then turned around to talk to Ryan. "So, Ry, can we talk yet?" Brendon picked up a free chair and moved it noisily closer to Ryan's bedside and Ryan rolled his eyes. Spencer, without saying a word, clambered onto Brendon's lap.  
"Brendon, I seriously think you should just leave me alone, forever. Get on with your life with Sarah" Ryan turned his head so he was facing the window instead of Brendon. Brendon sighed and cleared his throat.  
"Ryan, you're my best friend. Please, please look at me Ry?" Brendon rested his head on Spencer's shoulders and used his eyes to his advantage, which were filled with pain. Ryan blinked and turned to face away from Brendon.  
"I don't want to talk about it, Brendon, but I want a divorce" Ryan whispered breathlessly, almost inaudibly, so Spencer didn't quite catch what was just said. Jon's head snapped up in realisation as Brendon picked Spencer up and sat him hack down next to Jon.

Ryan's POV

Brendon picked Spencer up from his lap and placed him down carefully but hurriedly next to Jon.  
"Stay there honey" he murmured to Spencer as Spencer sat down obediently. Brendon walked back over to me and sat on the bed by my feet.  
"Ry, you don't mean that, do you?" Brendon tried to keep his shaky voice under control, and himself from breaking down in front of our children. I could see his eyes tearing up, filled with pain. Well, of course I meant it, but did I really? Instead of launching into a full blown half written speech I complacently shrugged my shoulders and faced away. Brendon cleared his throat. "Ry, I don't want to talk about this. Were not divorcing" Brendon's voice cracked noticeably., and he choked on his words. I'll show him not fucking divorcing, I thought as I angrily kicked Brendon off the bed.  
"It's not your decision. I'm going to divorce you" I accidently said quite loudly, as I looked over anxiously to the kids. Spencer asked Jon what was going on, who had obviously previously put his phone in his pocket to pay attention.  
"Ryan, honey, please..." Brendon got down on his knees in front of me but I stopped him mid-speech. He doesn't fucking get it.  
"No Brendon. Look at me. Does this say happy couple? Does this say I'm happy for you to just go around with whoever you want? And get them pregnant? How can you do that to me! Seriously!" Brendon cringed away and wiped the tears out of his eyes. He's really starting to piss me off now. I took his face roughly in my hand and forced him to carry on looking at me. "Brendon, we can't do this" he couldn't even fucking look at me without cringing away, how was he going to spend the rest of his life like that. But it seemed like he finally got the point, and started to sob quietly. He'd seemed like he'd given up. He was sitting dismally on the floor, as Spencer got up and hugged Brendon again. Jon looked down on him and pulled out his phone again, wasn't even fazed. After all this, I still hated seeing Bren hurt, and wanted to get out of bed and hug him, and not let him go and do anything stupid ever again. But I can't seriously do that. I can't still love him after this. Fuck.  
"Hey guys" Joe peeped his head through the curtains before stepping in. Brendon composed himself and got up.  
"Hey Joe, are you sure it's okay to take Spencer again?" Brendon's voice had just about turned to normal as he placed his hand on Spencer's shoulder.  
"Course it is, any way I can help" Joe offered his arms out to Spencer who sniffed and hugged Joe. Joe picked Spencer up carefully and swung him around so Spence was on his back. "How are you Ryan?" he asked, holding Spence securely.  
"I'm healing. Thanks so much for doing this Joe" I answered back. He was being amazing really.  
"you're welcome Ryan, hope you get out of here real soon, and everything will be back to it's normal self" he gestured to Brendon and I as if we were both going to forget like his ever happened. Brendon shook his head and sat down in the chair next to Jon. Jon sighed and squirmed in his seat. Joe nodded; grasping the fact things weren't going well between me and Brendon and waved to us. "Well, then, I better be going, I don't want to intrude any longer. I'll see you all tomorrow morning" Joe waved again to each of us in turn then left the room as I called goodbye to Spencie. The place was silent after that.


	7. Carpal Tunnel Of Love

**So I decided to write an authors note. FINALLY. My typing is a bit slow seeing as I only really use my ipod. So HI! I hope youve liked my story so far, and hope that you lok past the spelling mistakes and probably bad grammar. XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own any of the characters, movies mentioned, props, Joe's hair or references mentioned. I may say that no cupcakes have been harmed during the making of this fanfiction - yet. Ill release the prequel soon, if you want it. *small voice in background* "no..." well okay then.**

**Enjoy the read! (maybe)**

* * *

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay Ry?" I said as I dropped Ry off at our house and left him with Spence and Jon. No reply, he just nodded and faded away, into the stained red kitchen. I wasn't allowed in. He'd kept me outside while he packed up most of my stuff, which was now sitting in the boot of the car. I sighed and walked down the drive, making my way back to the car, where Sarah was waiting at the wheel. She and Ry had talked quite a lot on the way back from the hospital actually. Ry seemed to like her, which was good. At least then maybe he'll start to understand. I pulled myself out of my thoughts as I opened the door and sank into the car.  
"Are you okay Bren?" Sarah asked me softly, reaching out and holding my hand reassuringly. I nodded.  
"Yeah, ill try to talk to him tomorrow about the divorce and..." I choked on my words. I really liked Sarah, but god, Ry. I squinted my eyes together to stop myself from crying. She moved over and hugged me.  
"It's okay. You still love him, I know" she stroked my cheek and smiled a bit. I don't get how she can be so understanding.  
"Sarah, you're actually amazing. Yeah, of course I do. But I want to try to make this work, for our child" I told her. And I wasn't lying, But then I realised something. We'd been together a week, with one drunken night of foreplay, and I had got her pregnant. What have I done..?  
"It sounds obscene after a week that I'm pregnant, but it's okay" she whispered. Can she read my mind or something? "Shall we go home then?" she asked timidly. I nodded my head again and she started the car; pulling out of the driveway. I took one last look at the house and wiped my eyes. I kept hold of her hand the whole journey unless she needed to change gear, desperately trying to reassure myself everything was okay. It wasn't. The journey was silent and sad. I sat there, facing the window, crying silently. I was practically moving in with Sarah after a week. It sounds really bad, But I can't go back, Ryan won't have me back.  
"It'll be okay Bren" Sarah crooned, softly stroking my hand. She made me feel calmer. I looked at her and nodded, then faced the window again; my heart aching for the hand on top of mine to be Ry's. I'm stuck in this now, so what am I going to do? Ry won't take me back, so I'll stay to support my kid.

Ryan's POV:

I can't believe he's not here. The house is empty. 11 years and now it's gone. All his possessions, and him. Fuck. I miss him so much. What am I going to do?  
"Hey Ryan" Jon scared me out of my thoughts when he spoke. He walked into the room and sat on the sofa next to me. I nodded and brought my knees up to my face. "It'll be okay soon Ryan, he hurt you, forget about him" Jon spoke quite coldly. What the hell?  
"Have you taken your medicine?" I asked him softly. He seemed annoyed but I didn't want to offend him or anything. I actually found his medication in the bin, so I know the answer.  
"Why is everyone asking me that?" he said, sounding frustrated. I rolled my eyes and pulled the capsule of tablets out of my pocket. He groaned and snatched them out of my hands.  
"Take them Jon. I need you to be supportive, not bitchy" I told him. I need him to take my mind off Brendon, if even possible. He sighed and took a tablet.  
"He still hurt you Ryan. And you want a divorce, don't you?" Jon put his arm around me and rested his head on my shoulder.  
"I suppose so" I spoke hesitantly. I sighed and my eyes teared up a bit. Fighting tears was hard, I blinked and they escaped, running down my face. Jon squeezed me and sighed.  
"Brendon's gonna make the divorce even harder for you, he's not going to agree. Maybe you should call Jared and take him to court" Jon whispered. I widened my eyes and moved out of his reach.  
"I need to talk to him about it Jon! I don't even know if I want a divorce! I can't" I stopped and wiped my eyes, looking at my bandaged wrists.  
"Ryan, he's not going to come back" Jon spoke firmly. "I'm really sorry Ry. I think divorcing him would be best for you" he said as he moved over and hugged me. Maybe. I don't know why he's being so pushy.  
"But, what if I never see him again" I whispered, more tears running down my face as I thought of never seeing Brendon ever again.  
"Ryan, you're not getting it, you don't need him" he took hold of my hands and looked at me.  
"I still love him Jon. I don't want to lose him" I blubbered through almost hysterical tears.  
"Ryan, he's the scum of the earth, he doesn't deserve you. Look at how much he's hurt you! You don't deserve this Ryan" Jon looked down at my arms and sighed. He had a point, I guess.  
"Jon, you're right. I'll call Jared" I got up from the sofa and made my way to the phone in the hallway. Jon waited patiently in the living room. I picked up the phone and dialled Jared's home number. After 4 rings he picked up.  
"Hi, this is Jared" he spoke cheerfully through the phone.  
"Hey Jared, it's Ryan; I have to ask you something" I said, wiping my cheeks free of tears.  
"Hey Ryan! It's been a while! What's up? How's Brendon?" he asked through the phone. My eyes teared up again and I sobbed through the phone. "Ryan, are you okay" I heard through the receiver.  
"Jared, I want a divorce" I whispered down the phone. "But Brendon doesn't. I want to take him to court" I told him.  
"Fuck Ryan, are you sure?" he asked urgently down the phone. I could hear him scramble around through the phone, probably searching for his book of dates and stuff.  
"Yeah I'm totally sure Jared. I'll explain it to you all soon, I promise. Do you think you could get us a date, as soon as possible?" I spoke with a shaky and not too convincing voice, running a hand through my hair.  
"Umm, sure Ryan, I've got a free date in 19days. I'll book it for you as long as you can convince me you're 100% sure" he spoke calmly though the phone. I nodded but realised Jared couldn't see me.  
"Yes, I am sure. I'll call you tonight and explain to you what happened. Please do this for me, Jared" I leant on the banister to stop myself from falling. I can't believe I'm actually divorcing Brendon.  
"Okay, it's all set. 14:00, in 19 days. I'll talk to you tonight Ryan bye" he spoke quietly. I think he's a bit shocked.  
"Bye Jared" I said, and then hung up the phone. I wiped my eyes and dialled the number of Brendon's mobile. No answer. I'll have to leave a message.  
"Umm, hey, Brendon. Look, I've got a date for court, for the divorce. It's on the 23rd, at 2 o clock. Ill talk to you about it tomorrow I suppose. Bye" I finished shakily and hung up, then returned to the living room where Jon greeted me with a hug.

"Hey guys! Guess what I got on DVD?" Andy ran into the living room holding a DVD above his head.  
"Oh no, nonononono! Not..." Joe stood up and took the DVD from Andy's hands.  
"GLEE!" Andy took the DVD back and jumped up and down. Patrick cheered and Pete clapped.  
"Put it on! PUT IT ON!" Patrick waved his hand, gesturing to the TV; Andy obeyed, giggling with glee. (No pun intended) Andy grabbed the remote and shoved himself between Joe and Pete.  
"You guys are just SO out of order" Joe went to stand up but Andy pulled him back into his seat.  
"Just sit and watch. You might like it!" Andy said to Joe. Joe snorted and sat down.  
"I'll bet you, Joe, $25 you can't sit through one episode" Pete pulled out of his pocket some notes and slammed them on the table.  
"Yeah! I'll put in another $25!" Patrick added his money to Pete's and Andy did the same.  
"75 bucks mate, you've GOT to accept" Pete reached his hand out to Joe; he looked at the money, and Pete's hand.  
"What happens if I don't sit through one, what forfeit do I get?" Joe looked at Pete with raised eyebrows.  
"Andy will strap you to that chair, and you will watch the WHOLE season" Pete laughed at his evil forfeit as Joe's eyes widen in fear.  
"Andy, I've heard you watching it, and from what I've HEARD, I don't think I will survive. But FOR THE MONEY, I will sit through this first episode with you guys" Joe slouched in his seat and put his hands behind his head as glee started.

**Some time later**

"I. CANT. TAKE. IT. ANYMORE!" Joe had his knees to his face, his eyes wide.  
"Joe, it's been 3 minutes!" Patrick shook his head in disbelief.  
"3 MINUTES! ARE YOU JOKING! ARGH!" Joe tried to get up, but Andy held him down, saying "Wait! They're gonna start singing soon! You said you'd sit through! Do you really want to watch the WHOLE SEASON?" as Andy spoke those dreaded words, Joes eyes widened in fear and he stopped struggling.  
"Thank you for making me see the light Andrew" Joe folded his arms and bit his lip.  
"Did he just call you Andrew?" Patrick asked Andy, pulling his eyes away from Glee and laughing nervously.  
"I think this DVD is messing with his brain" Pete joked. He looked at Joe's concentration face and stifled a laugh. Joe's eyes were fixed on the TV screen; he was biting his lip really hard now.  
"Somebody get him a towel to chew on or something before he bites his lip off!" Patrick motioned to Joe, who acted like he couldn't hear any of them. Andy got up and got a towel for Joe, when Andy came back Joe opened his mouth wide for just a second, Andy just managed to get it in his mouth before his lower jaw snapped back and started chewing.  
"Hunkwoo" Joe made a noise through the towel, looking over to Andy briefly, and then reluctantly pulling them back to the TV, where Rachel was singing ANOTHER solo. Joe's shoulders fell and he rolled his eyes.  
"I think he said thank you, aww" Pete grinned, put his arm around Patrick and kissed him. Then they all returned their full attention to the TV.

**40 minutes later**

"Okay Joe, it's over..." Andy pulled the towel out of Joe's mouth cautiously.  
"I. hate, you" Joe turned his head slowly and death glared at the other three, who were trying to contain insane laughter.  
"I'm going to take my money now! You guys are mean, but I NEVER have to watch that appalling excuse for a TV show EVER. AGAIN" Joe turned the TV off, stuffed the money which was on the table in his pocket, and sat down proudly.  
"I have to say Joe, I didn't think you'd survive the whole episode, you nearly bit your lip off!" Pete pointed at Joe's red lip and sniggered as he re-entered the room from taking a phone call. "It was Brendon, he was real shook up. I didn't even understand what he was saying" Pete mused to himself, with his head in the fridge; no one really heard what he said.  
"Yeah, that hurt, that REALLY hurt" Joe rubbed his lips together as Ashlee opened the door.  
"Hey guys, what've you been up to?" she sat down next to Joe and kissed him. "What happened to your lip?" Ashlee asked Joe.  
"We watched glee" Joe answered as he plonked his arm around Ashlee's shoulders.  
"Umm, okay" she smiled and got comfortable in Joe's chest.  
"How's Bronx?" she turned her head to face Pete. He closed the fridge door and checked on Bronx, who was napping in his new, permanent room since Ashlee moved in. Pete came back moments later carrying a sleepy Bronx in his arms.  
"Momma's back Bronxie" he softly spoke as he sat back down and passed Bronx to Ashlee, who sat up properly to take hold of Bronx.  
"Momma!" Bronx yelled, quickly snuggling into Ashlee's arms. Bronx then screamed when something outside crashed. Joe jumped up and looked outside to see a motorbike firmly planted into the pavement outside, and a familiar looking man lying in the middle of the road.

* * *

**Oh, cliffhanger. I hope you liked and and maybe review it? Ive got a few Pete Wentz's spare and... maybe I'll send you one through parcelforce if you review please? I joke, Pete probably wouldnt fit. If you hate this story that much that you still read it, let me know at imharkmoppus on twitter. but dont bully me. I'l set Frank on you. Thanks for now. XD**


	8. Booooom Blast And Ruin

**Please notice that there is no Biffy Clyro in this fanfiction, but I'm currently working on it. So this is my second chapter I've uploaded today. I've already uploaded these chapters via ficwad, cause I had no computer acsess but ipod acsess. STUPID DOCUMENT MANAGER. *ahem* I'll survive. Hopefully I'll be uploading a load of one shots and possibly more stories. Im currently working on ideas featuring Sum41, Frank Iero, Joe Trohman the murderer and Brian Cox. Yup. AOS right (NINTENDO MAGAZINE REFERENCE. IF YOU KNOW OF THIS THEN YOU WERE PROBABALY WITH (US) AT THE TIME OF DISCOVERING THIS AMAZING REFERENCE, YOU STALKER)**

Disclaimer: I dont own or am responsible for any tears shed (sorry laura)  
You cant sue me for any spelling or grammer mistakes.  
I'm not sure why I've made this a vertical list. I have vertigo (i think)  
My babble is not responsible for any of Joe's thoughts.  
The last claim/disclaim was a lie.  
None of the characters in this story are of my possession. They own themselves, obviously.

Thanks for reading (if you havent already left cause of my babble)

* * *

"No Jon, I'm fine" I told Jon as he carried on pestering me.  
"Well, I'm going out for a bit, I just want to make sure you'll be okay" Jon rubbed my back. Why is he treating me like a child?  
"Jon, for god sake, I'm fine! I'm a grown man! Just go, okay?" I almost shouted at him. I can take care of myself without Bren, despite what he thinks. Jon shrugged and left the house. Wow, it's too quiet. I sighed and sat down at the kitchen table, and looked at the state I'd left it in. I'm going to have to cover this up. I got up and delved through the kitchen cupboard until I found mums old table cloth. I haven't used this since she passed. I sighed once more and laid the cloth solemnly on the table, hiding the bloodstains. Still didn't make the table look any more cheery; in fact it just brought sad memories of my mum back. I sat back down again and put my head in my hands. I want Bren back. I wish I didn't. I heard a huge crashing noise and jumped up in shock. What the hell was that? I walked over to the kitchen window and looked out at the street. A motorbike was practically shmushed into the pavement and a man was lying about 10 feet in front of his bike. Wait, that's Shannon! I ran outside frantically and sprinted to Shannon. Joe, Andy, Pete and Patrick were also jumping out and coming over to see what had happened. Joe kneeled down and turned him over so we could see if he was okay. The left side of his face was grazed badly, and his shoulder didn't look good, but he squinted his eyes and winced.  
"Shannon, are you okay?" I asked him softly, he looked a bit dazed as Joe and Pete helped him to sit up. He winced as his whole left arm fell limp. He'd definitely done something to his shoulder.  
"I don't feel good" he murmured, closing his eyes and groaning.  
"Do you know where Megan is?" Patrick asked his hand firmly on Shannon's right shoulder.  
"She's at work" Shannon said, turning his head around as if he didn't know who was talking. Andy was over by Shannon's bike, propping it up and taking a look at the damage.  
"We're going to take you to the hospital, okay?" Joe spoke clearly. He was good with this kind of thing; his dad was a drunk who had a lot of accidents. He was just good with dealing with people. Shannon nodded and Joe helped him up, holding Shannon's arm to his side so it didn't hurt his shoulder. Joe carried Shannon to his car, which was a 7 seated Volkswagen, and sat him in the back where Pete and Patrick kept him still. Joe motioned for me sit in the front with him and Andy happily sat in one of the very back seats. When everyone was in Joe started driving. Another thing, even though he drunk a lot of the time, he was one of the best drivers I knew. Sure enough, Joe pulled a beer out of the glove compartment and took a hasty gulp. He was worried about Shannon. He pulled onto the motorway and put the beer in a cup holder.  
"So how are you coping Ryan?" Joe asked softly, looking over at me quickly and then returning his eyes to the road.  
"I'm alright, I'm happy" I responded. I wasn't, I just didn't want to talk about it. Especially with Shannon in his poor state.  
"That's bullshit Ry" a voice came from behind me. It was Pete; he had leant forward to look me in the eye. "You still love Brendon, when is this all going to blow over? He rang me up just before the accident and he was real torn up, he couldn't even speak properly. He was trying to say something but I couldn't understand" Pete droned on and on but stopped when my eyes teared up. He sighed and stroked my face. He mouthed a sorry and then turned to see if Shannon was alright.  
"Pete, were getting divorced. That's probably why he was torn up" I choked and stuttered through talking then broke down into tears. Pete moved forward and hugged me through the seat.  
"Ry, I'm sorry I upset you" he sighed and let go of the seat and me. I shook my head and murmured something along the lines of "no, don't worry" but even I didn't understand myself.  
"Ryan, we should talk about this later" Joe spoke, pulling into the hospital car park I'd literally only just left. Pete and Patrick were carrying Shannon between them, he was groaning a bit at his shoulder, but looked okay. Ugh, too much happening right now. I walked behind Pete, Patrick, Shannon and Andy with Joe. He was quiet but I could just tell he wanted to talk to me.

Joe's POV:

What is happening! Too much change! I don't cope well with change! I breathed out heavily and stopped my inverted panic; realising Shannon was checked in already. It was one hell of a walk to the ward, especially with the awkward silence Ryan and I had going on. When we finally got to Shannon's allocated bed, I sat down - exhausted - in the chair furthest from Shannon's bedside and Ryan sat next to me. Wow, if I'm exhausted from that walk...  
"I've dislocated and broke my shoulder?" Shannon asked nervously. I got up and moved over to Shannon; he was a strong man, but injuries were not his strong point. He looked scared already.  
"It's going to be very painful putting you back together Shannon. We're going to get some morphine for you, then start working" a doctor was talking to Shannon, and he looked familiar. He smiled and waved at Ryan quickly before hurrying off. He must be that Dallon guy. He seemed like a pretty nice guy. Andy emerged from behind the curtain he had pulled over and slipped his mobile in his pocket.  
"I called Megan, she's on her way" Andy spoke cautiously and quietly, cringing away from Shannon's mangled arm. Oh yeah, Andy is squeamish. Shannon nodded and sighed in relief. If there was anything Shannon ever worried about, except from his broken shoulder, it was Megan. They were soul mates. I wasn't quite sure if I had anything reassuring to say to Shannon, and Pete, Andy and Patrick were keeping him busy, so I sat back down next to Ryan and confronted him.  
"So when are you planning to get this divorce?" I asked. I didn't beat around the bush, I beat the bush.  
"A couple of weeks" he spoke quietly, looking down at his feet. He didn't seem happy with the decision. Time for me to poke my ass in his shit. It's what I do.  
"Ryan, that's too close, that's not enough time" I spoke softly. He looked up with an emotionless face that kind of freaked me out and just sat there.  
"Not enough time for what?" he asked blankly, still keeping that weird expressionless look plastered to his face.  
"To talk you out of this. For you and Brendon to work things out" I stopped and watched as he broke into tears again. It was heartbreaking really; he pulled his knees up to his face and hid himself.  
"Bren...with Sarah...moved out...miss him...Joe...still love him..." is what I heard out of his incoherent mumbling into his knees. I helped him up and led him out of the curtained area, and took him to the toilets. I felt so bad for him, and I didn't want to disturb Shannon. We went into the disabled toilets so we were alone, I know it's bad, and I sat Ryan down. He was so pale and shaky, and had returned to a curled up ball when I took a wad of toilet paper and handed it to him. His eyes were really bloodshot too, and he looked so tired.  
"Ryan, how have you really been coping?" I asked him, putting a hand on his bony shoulder. He'd calmed down a bit and stopped crying.  
"Joe, I can't sleep. I can't eat" he spoke while wiping his eyes and face.  
"Ryan, you can't afford to lose weight, you gotta get yourself together" I was scared for him. He'd been a very close friend ever since he'd moved here; I wasn't going to let him waste away. "Why are you divorcing Brendon?" I asked, keeping my hand on Ryan's shoulder firmly so he didn't fall off his seat.  
"Because we can't get back together" he said simply, looking down at his bandaged arms and sighing a bit. I think he's all cried out.  
"Ryan, there's no way anything is going to keep you two apart. I remember when we were all 15, and how you got together. Ryan, you'll be back together soon" I told him. I believed what I said, not even a pregnant woman could keep Brendon away from Ryan. If he managed to get past a, to put it nicely, a drunken killer/rapist for Ryan, this was going to be easy for Brendon. Ryan smiled a bit and then sighed.  
"What if I don't want us to be back together?" he asked almost inaudibly. I looked at him and furrowed my eyebrows.  
"Ryan, I don't know what's happened to you recently, but if that's how you really feel then you're just going to have to get on without Brendon" I told him simply. He nodded.  
"That's what I plan on to do Joe" he responded quietly. I don't actually believe what Ryan is telling Me.  
"Ryan, I've never seen you live a day without it being somewhat revolved around Brendon. He's your life" I didn't mean it to sound harsh, wait, I should be telling Ryan this. "I didn't quite mean it like that Ryan"  
"no Joe, I know what you're getting at; I see why you think that. But not anymore" he got up and threw the mass of wet tissue in the bin. I'd like to see how this works out; Ryan Ross without his Brendon.

Ryan's POV:

I almost convinced myself then. I made my way shakily back to Shannon's bedside and watched a bit as they tried to push his shoulder back into his socket. I sat down, feeling faint; his arm was really quite disturbing. I don't think I convinced Joe, he knows me too well. I looked around and realised Megan had got here; she was over by his right side trying to comfort him. She looked worried, and Megan never looks worried. I sat back and groaned, melting into the chair I was sitting in. I couldn't live without Brendon. There was just no way.  
"It doesn't look good Shannon. Were going to have to perform surgery to put your upper arm back together before relocating your shoulder" some new doctor said. I wish it was Dallon, he was really nice. The new doctor walked off and Megan sat down next to me.  
"How are you?" she asked shakily, her voice quiet and hoarse. I put my arm around her and she leant her head on my shoulder.  
"I'm fine Megan. You don't look so good though" I spoke softly, she looked weak. Shannon and Megan weren't weak people.  
"I'm worried" she whispered quickly so Shannon didn't hear. He was lying on his bed, gazing out of the window, looking away from us. I pulled her into a somewhat awkward hug before pulling away again. I wasn't used to hugging girls, or any other people. Just Brendon. I shook myself out of my thoughts and watched as Megan sighed and closed her eyes. She looked a bit like Brendon did earlier... enough about Brendon already! Next thing I knew, once I had really stopped idiotically daydreaming, random doctor came back with one of those IV drips and injected it into Shannon's right arm. That took a long time to get here. They were obviously taking him into surgery now, as Megan stood up without saying anything and followed shakily as they pushed Shannon's bed on its way to the operating room. She looked like she was going to fall over. Andy, Pete, Patrick and Joe came to sit around me.  
"They said Shannon's arm didn't look so good" Joe spoke, running his hand through his wild hair. "Megan is so worried, I'm scared for her as well as Shannon" he stopped and pulled his mobile out of his pocket.  
"The doctor said we can't wait for him now, but we can visit tomorrow" Andy said, picking at an apple he'd somehow received from somewhere. I didn't really have anything to say, and Patrick and Pete were busy caught up in their own conversation, so I just simply nodded and followed them all out of the hospital; for the second time today.

* * *

**So, wasnt that a hoot and a holler! I hope you liked it and i hope youll wait a bit for the next chapter. It might be a filler chapter (MUCH LIKE ECLIPSE WAS TO THE TWILIGHT SEGA) but I'll add something important. OH! I KNOW! no, I wont tell you. Thanks for reading, and possibly rviewing? maybe? No? Ohkay. Bye XD**


	9. Cape Town

IT WORKED! IM SO HAPPY! Anyway, these next 2 chapters are quite short, but they set it all up for the rest of the story. This doument is entitled looooooooad haha xD Its been so long i kinda forgot what id even put in this chapter. I'm currently working on part 11 for this fanfic, part 4 for my other fanfic, a new fanfic and the prequel to this one. And also a joint fanfiction that i really just be planning xD but anyway, bear with me if I let one fanfiction slack a bit, I WILL COME BACK TO IT.

DICLAIMER: I dont own any alcohol, sweet children, short paragraphs (oh wait, I do own these)  
CLAIMER: i own spelling mistakes, any unfamiliar words, interobang, and Ryan Ross. I bought him off ebay  
MORE DISCLAIMERS: I DONT OWN DISNEYLAND. I WISH I DID, IT RULES.

Hope you like this and the next chapter.

PS: Ive been playing a little game with a few of my friends today and I thought you'd like to join in. THE GAME.

* * *

"How are you" Sarah asked quietly, sitting down next to me and taking my free hand. My left hand was holding a cup of scotch. Yay for taking up drinking.  
"I'm drunk" I started, swirling around the cup and inevitably spilling most of its contents. I leant my head on Sarah's shoulder and sighed.  
"Bren, I think it's best if, we aren't a couple. You still love Ryan" she stroked my cheek and took the unstable cup out of my hands. I nodded and kissed her neck. "We've got a baby, and you live here, I think you've got the whole 'being there for me' covered" she turned to face me and smiled, putting a hand on her still relatively flat stomach.  
"I'msorryforgettingyoupregnant" I spoke really fast, slurring it all into one mega long word. She paused to figure out what I said then smiled.  
"You're an idiot" she whispered, placing her hand on my forehead. I closed my eyes and smiled at her soft, warm hand. I laughed a bit.  
"Love you Sarah" I said, grinning at her. I did. She's awesome.  
"Yeah, you too" she whispered, getting up and leaving for the kitchen.

Ryan's POV:

"hello?" I chimed down the phone.  
"Hey Ry" Barely a whisper reached my ear as I realised it was Brendon. I relaxed my arms a bit and leaned on the kitchen table.  
"B-Bren, what do you want?" I stuttered, putting my hand on my hip.  
"I want to talk to you about this divorce" he said firmly. I froze, racking my brains for something to say other than a desperate "come back".  
"Brendon. I can't be married to you. And I'm not discussing it any further" I said eventually, starting to breathe heavy.  
"Look Ry, can we just talk about it in person tomorrow? Please? Are you okay?" I could hear his worried tone, picturing his face. I sighed and bit my lip.  
"I'm fine" I breathed out, calming myself. "If I say yes, will you promise you'll listen to me?" I asked, quietly and shyly.  
"Ry, honey, sure. I love you" I sighed as my heart exploded. I could hear him starting to sob.  
"b-bye Brendon" I whispered through the phone. I dropped the phone on the table and started to dig through the drawers to find my inhaler as Jon opened the door and staggered his way to his room. I should go after him and demand what he had been doing, but I won't. He's turning into a teenage me. I'm a bad parent.

The next day

I watched as Jon hastily ran out of the house again. I guess this was what mum saw me as. He was supposed to be here and keep Spencie company when Bren and I were talking, but he'll have to explain that to Spence later. Though, Jon does need his alone time, I sure don't give him any at the moment. It's a tough situation. I sighed and took my cup off of the table I still hadn't bothered to clean. The tablecloth sat morosely on top of the bloodstains, just reminding me that the two people I cared about the most left me. But, I'll survive. I stood up and opened the door as Brendon rang the doorbell. Spencer hugged me then ran in to see where Jon was. Brendon stood awkwardly in the doorway.  
"Where's Jon, Ryan?" he asked, disappointment in his eyes.  
"Aww, Spencie, I'm sorry, he ran out for some reason" I picked Spencie up and gave him another tight hug before he ran off to pry around in Jon's room. Brendon walked in a few steps and pulled me into a loose and hesitant hug before I could do anything about it.  
"Ry" he muttered into my shoulder. I pulled away carefully and sat at the table.  
"What do you want me to say Brendon? I've explained it all to you. Were going to that court meeting and were getting divorced" I told him, adjusting the tablecloth. He sighed and got down on his knees in front of me.  
"I still love you Ryan, what do you want me to do?" he whispered, looking down at the floor which also wasn't clean of bloodstains. He quickly looked up into my eyes then cringed away. He then settled in closing his eyes and placing his head on my lap.  
"I don't want you to do anything Brendon; we can't carry on our marriage with this hanging about!" I stood up and walked into the living room, Brendon close behind.  
"But we can get through anything. My dad put you in hospital, and we got through that!" Brendon said in an exasperated tone. He sat down next to me and put his hand on my knee gently.  
"That was different. Last time he hurt me. This time you hurt me. You were there for me last time, you can't be here for me now" I told Brendon quietly. He sighed and put an arm around my waist.  
"Ry, can't you just, forget?" he asked, looking down at his feet.  
"No, I can't just forget. It's not an easy fix, Brendon" I said, irritated. I tried to move away but he pulled me closer.  
"Sorry, sorry. It was a long shot. I was just asking Ry. But I understand" He kissed my forehead quickly. "I see your point now. It can't be the same anymore" he stopped and wiped his eyes. "Can't we see a therapist or something?" he asked hopefully, threading his hand through my hair awkwardly. I wanted to, but not yet.  
"Bren, not yet. Let's just have time off, besides, you've got Sarah" I looked away, fiddling with my belt.  
"We decided we won't be together because I don't want to be, or something like that. I don't quite remember..." he trailed away. "I haven't actually said sorry for any of this, have I?" he looked down at my hand which still bore my wedding ring and wiped his face roughly. I shook my head and looked down. He still had his wedding ring on as well. "Ry, you know I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you, for the hospital, I'm so sorry for all of this" he paused and buried his face in my shoulder. "I-I know it probably doesn't mean much" he stuttered, carefully slipping his hand into mine. I felt hot tears seeping through my shirt.  
"It means so much Bren, thank you" I whispered, leaning my head carefully on his. I slid my arm around him and kissed his cheek.  
"p-please don't divorce me" Brendon said so quietly through tears.  
"Bren..." I stopped to think out what I was going to say as my heart broke. "I think, I just need some time, you should live with Sarah, she's got your child and she needs you now" I told him, running a hand through my hair. He nodded slightly and wiped his face roughly. I pulled out of his grasp and he sat up, rubbing his face with his sleeve.  
"I-if you need time then j-just cancel the court meeting a-and we'll still be married, just taking time t-to cool off, I-I can't lose you" he hiccupped, bringing his knees to his face and burying his head out of sight.  
"Sticky situation you've created huh" I murmured, little annoyed thee message hadn't sunk in. He heard, and sobbed a bit harder, curling himself further into a ball. I sighed and moved closer to him, putting my arm around him and stroking his hair. I was in the exact same situation, hated hurting him. "Brendon, please stop crying" I whispered, wiping his cheek when he looked up.  
"Why Ry?" Just so you can build my hopes up and then shoot me down again? You're sending me mixed signals!" he shouted, waving his hands about. I sank into the sofa; it scares me when he shouts.  
"Bren, I didn't mean it like I said it" I whispered, looking down at my feet.  
"Ryan, Joe's telling me you're a wreck, wanting me back. Spencer's saying the same thing! Then I come here and you're being stubborn, and divorcing me, telling me what a crap place I've put myself in. I know I have Ryan, but you won't let me give you a chance to take you back. This is hurting Sarah too, she feels horrible" he said a bit quieter, moving over and stroking my cheek. "I'm sorry for shouting. We keep hurting each other" he sat as close as he could to me and took my hand. "Please tell me what you're feeling" he whispered, waiting for me to respond.  
"I'm feeling like I should just walk out and stuff but I won't because I still love you, so much. I don't love you any less" I said, looking into his eyes. "Of course I want you back, but I've explained why it couldn't work. You said you understood. Were sort of past all the cheating crap because now there's a baby, but I'm still hurt, Bren. But I'm still in love with you. I don't want to lose you Bren. I won't, but Sarah needs you, and I need time" I stuttered, blinking away tears.  
"I suppose we're all one big family now" Brendon whispered, leaning his head on my shoulders once more. "We'll just have to work things out. I've messed things up but this is the family now. I'm going to make it work" he murmured into my shoulder. I nodded. "Ry, do you think we'll ever be back to where we were?" he asked almost silently, putting a hand on my chest. I shrugged and shuffled away as Spencer came in and sat on my lap.  
"Can we do something fun tomorrow?" Spencie asked sweetly, tucking some hair behind his ears. Brendon looked at me, and then looked at Spencer.  
"Why don't we go to Disneyland?" he suggested, knowing full well I didn't like rides. I groaned as Spencer's face lit up.  
"Yeah, we can I suppose" I stopped and glared at Brendon, who smiled slightly. "I'll wait up while you go on all the rides" I sighed, playing with Spencie's hair.  
"No, we can make a day of it, have lunch there, do stuff together as well, family building" Brendon grinned again. He was annoying me a bit but it wasn't a bad idea.  
"Yeah, bring Sarah as well" I looked at Brendon then looked quickly back at Spence.  
"Are you two okay yet? Are you going to fight tomorrow?" Spence asked quietly, looking at Brendon and me. I kissed Spencer's forehead and sighed.  
"Were dealing, it's getting better" I looked at Brendon and he nodded. "don't you worry about us Spencie, we'll be fine tomorrow, we'll have fun" I laughed a bit, remembering what a little kid Brendon was at Disneyland the last time we went. Wonder if anything's changed...


	10. You Cant Stand It

DICLAIMER: i still dont own disneyland. i also do not own a new character (or not according to the prequel) thats coming into the story today. No spoilers :3

* * *

Brendon's POV:

I got out of the car and slyly slipped my hand in Ryan's back pocket. He scowled at me and I pulled hack my hand, not wanting it to get bitten off. I smiled a bit and he rolled his eyes, walking ahead.  
"So what are we actually doing here?" Jon asked from behind me, hands in his pockets and hood up.  
"Having some fun" Ryan answered quietly, walking next to Sarah, with Spence on his back. I caught up with Ry and Sarah as Jon muttered something under his breath and kicked stones on the ground.  
"Disneyland is really fun, Ry and I went when we were 15, and it's no different for you" I looked over at Ryan and he was looking at me. That was a fun day.  
"Yeah, but I'm with my gay parents, and Sarah. That makes it a little better" he muttered. God, teenagers are hard.  
"Thanks, I guess" Sarah laughed a bit walking backwards to face Jon. Jon shrugged and decided to walk beside her.  
"Stop whining and have fun today. The rides are awesome, trust me" I said as we approached the ticket desk. Ryan got the tickets and we went in.

Ryan's POV:

I watched as Brendon got more and more childlike the further we got into Disneyland.  
"Hey guys! Space mountain, who's gonna get on with me?" he bounced, grabbing Jon's arm immediately. "Jon, you'll love this one!" Jon sighed.  
"Fine" he shrugged his arm away and slid it back into his pockets.  
"I'll get on" Sarah chimed in.  
"yeah! It's really good, come on Ryan! Sarah's got more guts than you!" I knew he'd say that. He bounced up and down, holding Sarah's and Jon's hands, the puppy dog look in his eyes.  
"Sarah having more guts then me isn't going to convince me, anyway, I'm staying here with Spencer. The last time was bad enough" I said. Spencer hugged me and we sat down as Brendon dragged Sarah and Jon to the ride. "Are you sure you don't want to go with them?" I asked Spencer, moving the fringe out of his eyes.  
"Nah, it looks scary and I knew you didn't want to get on" he said, leaning his head on my shoulder. "Was Brendon like this when you came here last time?" he asked, laughing a little.  
"Yeah, hasn't changed a bit" I sighed, wrapping my arm around Spence. I blinked and wiped my eyes. "but you shouldn't he worrying, you should be having lots of fun and not sitting here with me"  
"I didn't want you to be lonely" he whispered, holding my hand. I smiled and wiped my eyes again.  
"That's really sweet Spencie, but you're a child, you shouldn't have worries like this" I said, looking over to where Brendon had disappeared.  
"Well I do" he smiled a bit, noticing I was a bit edgy. "Do you want Brendon back?" Spencer asked quietly, looking at me innocently. I sighed and leant my head on my hand.  
"y-yeah I really do" I stuttered, wiping my face feebly.  
"You don't want to talk about it, do you?" he whispered, hugging me again.  
"It's okay, I'm fine. But yeah, why don't we just talk about something else?" I suggested, wiping my face with my sleeve. "How's school?"  
"Ryan, it's summer holidays" Spencer whispered.  
"God, I'm a useless, horrible parent. Spence, I miss you" I started to cry in Spencer's hair.  
"Ry, you're the best parent in the world! And we see each other everyday" Spencer wiped my cheeks.  
"I miss you at home, tucking you in, stuff like that, you're growing up too fast" I murmured, redoing Spencer's hair. "God, I'm so emotional, I'm sorry"  
"don't be sorry Ryan, and I miss you too" he said as he wiped the last of my tears away. I smiled and shrugged everything away.  
"But let's not worry about any of that for a moment" I stood up, helping Spencer up. "Let's have some fun, they'll be out in a minute" I turned around to see Frank just a few feet away. FRANK? Ah fuck...  
"F-Frank?" I stuttered, standing in front of Spencer. He walked up to me and furrowed his eyebrows. His eyes widened and he pulled me into a startling hug.  
"Ryan!" he exclaimed, burying his face in my chest. "It's you! Ryan! I've missed you so much" he stood back, smiling goofily at me.  
"Who's he?" Spencer asked from behind me. I picked him up and swung him onto my back.  
"Spence, this is Frank! Frank, this is my son Spencer" I grinned, a dumbstruck look on Franks face. "He's adopted, Frank" I added. Frank grinned and took my hand.  
"That's good, I thought you were straight then" he cut off and laughed a bit. "So you're still with him?" he asked. He sounded a bit disappointed. I shook my head, despite Spencer's reminders. "Well no. It's complicated" I said. Brendon, Jon and Sarah came back at this point.  
"Ryan, who's that?" Brendon asked cautiously, edging towards me.  
"Brendon, that's, it's Frank" I said, waiting for what was coming next. He grabbed my hand and Sarah's and pulled us behind him. Ow. "Brendon, calm down" I stepped in front of him, holding his arms by his sides.  
"Ry, its Frank" he moaned, putting a hand on my waist, then realising he'd done it, yanking it away.  
"Yeah Brendon, I'm aware" Jon burst into fits of laughter. He must be drunk, or high or something. "I'm just gonna go have coffee with him, talk things out, why don't you take everyone on some rides" I said, letting go of his arms. He opened then shut his mouth a few times before sighing and touching my hand.  
"Fine, but meet us by the cups in half an hour, please?" he moaned again, taking a hand from Sarah. I nodded and walked off with Frank. We found a place that sold coffee around the corner and sat down.  
"Ryan, I'm so confused" Frank said, sipping on his coffee. "Last time I saw you, you and Brendon you were engaged, what happened?" he asked, scowling at his obviously hot coffee.  
"Frank, that was almost 11 years ago. Were married, but were getting divorced" I told him, stirring my coffee pointlessly.  
"Oh. I'm sorry" he whispered, reaching over for my hand. "Oh, and everything else as well. I was a stupid kid" he said, stroking my hand. I smiled a bit.  
"We have a lot to talk about" I whispered, fiddling with my collar. "Did you ever stop taking drugs?" I asked, leaning forward.  
"Yeah, a couple of months after I last saw you. I figured if you managed to do it and find someone, I could" he smiled, looking down at our hands.  
"Did you find someone?" I asked, taking his other hand.  
"Yeah, but, he left me" Frank looked down.  
"Sorry" I said, moving some fringe out of his eyes. He shook his head and grinned.  
"It's cool. God, you look so different!" he laughed, looking shyly down at his coffee.  
"You're being shy?" I asked softly, moving in closer and taking both of his hands.  
"We're different people now" he whispered, smiling at our hands. "Where do you live now?" he asked, moving his chair around so he was sitting next to me.  
"Same place, where are you?"  
"I live down the road from the school here now, we should, meet up sometime" he smiled, his face turning a light shade of red.  
"Yeah, we really should. Are you here with anyone?" I asked, sipping more coffee.  
"No, I was just mooching" he laughed a bit, moving in closer still. I gently leaned my head on his shoulder. "So why are you and Brendon divorcing? You loved him" he whispered, nuzzling his face in my hair.  
"I, I still do. But, some stuff happened; I'll explain it to you all soon" I waved my hand around a bit and sighed.  
"Yeah, okay. I have to leave in a bit for work but we could meet up tomorrow?" he suggested, shrugging his shoulders indifferently. I moved my head in discomfort and nodded.  
"Yeah, you come round mine" I said, standing up. He stood up as well and hugged me.

Patrick's POV:

"hey Pete, I thought you were meant to be at work?" I questioned Pete as he stormed through the living room/kitchen and to the bunks. I followed him until I reached his bunk, where the curtains were drawn. Can you knock on curtains? I poked at the curtains instead. "Petey, can I come in?" I asked softly, poking my head in. He nodded, sitting to make room for me. I clambered in and took one of his hands.  
"They fired me for aggravating the customers" Pete murmured, pulling his hands away, pulling his knees towards his face. I sighed and leaned against the wall of the bunk.  
"That's okay Petey; do you want something to drink?" I asked tenderly, trying to tip toe around his bad mood.  
"It's not okay Patrick, I'm a failure, I can't do anything" he whined, moving over and plonking his head on my shoulder in despair. I kissed his forehead and took his hand again.  
"You're not a failure Pete, don't put yourself down" I whispered, wiping his cheek with my sleeve. He whined again and buried his head in my shoulder.  
"Guuuys?" Joe called, pulling the bunk's curtain over a bit to reveal his head. "What's shaking Pete?" he asked. Pete moaned and threw one of his shoes at Joe.  
"I'll explain to you later" I mouthed to a disgruntled Joe, holding a hand to his face. Good aim.  
"Stupid bi polar...ness" I heard Joe mutter under his breath. Pete growled and put his head back on my shoulder. I put my arm around him.  
"I try not to get mad at people" he moaned, putting a hand on my knee.  
"I know it's not your fault honey" I whispered.  
"I love you, Patrick, you're sweet, and stuff" he murmured, his cheeks flushing red. He almost never tells me things like that. He doesn't open up much.  
"aww, Petey, I love you too" I crooned, cradling him in my chest.  
"Hey guys?" Joe asked from behind the curtain.  
"What?" I asked softly, moving the curtain aside to reveal a slightly cautious Joe.  
"Ryan just got home, with Brendon" he smiled a bit, rocking on his heels. God knows why he was more excited about Brendon getting forgiven than Brendon probably was. Who knows what is going on?  
"Stop spying on people" Pete moaned from my shoulder.  
"Never"  
"what's actually going on then?" I asked Joe, running a hand through Pete's hair.  
"I don't know" he answered, shuffling his feet.  
"Where's Andy?" Pete exclaimed, furrowing his eyebrows.  
"Why is Ryan with Brendon?" I contributed a little more confusion into the conversation.  
"Why are we bunk-gathering?" Joe pulled us out of the bunk and dragged to the window, where we could see Brendon's car pulled into Ryan's driveway.  
"I wonder what's happening." I thought aloud, finding Pete's hand and holding it.


	11. Unimpressed Birds Sing and Die

**I was so conufsed as i saved this as part 12 when this is chapter 11, isnt it? anyway, I hope you like it, and there will be at least 2 other updates while im on here tonight if my computer will stop being slow. INCLUDING A NEW STORY. You'll love it :)**

**DISCLAIMER: i have recently decided that i dont own anything except for scarves. goodbye :D**

**And please review? 3 Love for everyone :D i think i may of properly formatted it this time :D**

* * *

Patrick's POV:

"hey, Tricky, whatcha reading?" Pete flung himself at the rustic red sofa from the hallway, landing next to me roughly. Joe, who was merely sitting at the table with a beer and a bowl full of chillies, jumped and spilt beer down his front. He sighed, reluctantly got up and grabbed another beer as I looked up from my book and smiled at Pete. He kissed me on my cheek quickly, then pursed his lips and waited for me to speak.  
"just something on space and stuff like that" I tossed the now mildly uninteresting book over to one side and took Petey's hand. "when is Andy going to be back from shopping? We gotta leave for this damned court meeting soon" I looked down at my feet, dreading what was to come next between Ryan and Brendon. Pete got up and grinned at me, bending back and looking out of the window for Andy's car.  
"he can't take that much longer, surely" he mused to himself, blindly picking a chilli from Joe's bowl.  
"hey, have you guys seen that J2O advert yet? That guy can talk really, really fast" Joe slurred, trying a combo of beer and chilli. I'll ask him later how that went.  
"you're a very special person Joe" Pete smiled a bit, taking some more chillies. At least i wasn't the inly one thinking the very same thing. Joe scowled a bit.  
"I'm going, t-to stop this bloody divorce. I dunno why Brendon was back over here the other night, but it's gotta mean SOMETHING" Joe stuttered and hiccupped, slamming his beer down and getting up. Pete and I stared at Joe, waiting to see if he was drunk enough to fall over. I shrugged and turned to face Pete; we both knew he was BSing again. Or babbling. Or most likely both. He was drunk in any stretch of imagination. I smiled and watched as Andy bustled through the door with bags full of groceries and a suspicious looking cushion-shaped bag. Not more cushions.  
"aaaaaa... HAAAAAAAA. Hooooooottt" Joe screamed, jumping up again and flinging the bowl of chillies across the room. Yay, more mess. I glared at Joe, who smiled sheepishly. "err... Chilli got my tongue" he said, wiping his eyes. Pete furrowed his eyebrows and sat down next to me again, leaning his head on my shoulder. Andy had very recently dodged a bowl of chillies, and had still not said anything at this point. Instead he and proceeded to pack what he had bought (except for the cushions) into the fridge.  
"hey Andy" I broke the ice, waving awkwardly as he turned to face me, beans in hand.  
"aren't you going to explain?" he asked, setting the bean tin onto the worktop and crossing his arms.  
"explain, what? Cause, if you're mad shout the chilli bowl, that's Joe's fault" Pete asked, sliding his arm around me.  
"whatever. What about what I heard last night?" he gestured towards our bunks.  
"you were creeping on them? My man!" Joe exclaimed, everyone ignored him.  
"I don't know what you think you heard, Andy" Pete grumbled, turning his head away from Andy and frowning slightly. I gently stroked through Pete's hair, and sat there awkwardly; like the awkward person I am. Just awkwardly waiting for someone to say something.  
"jeepers, creepers.." Joe was singing to himself. Not exactly what I planned on hearing but it was yet another necessary ice breaker. I knew what Andy had heard, I knew Pete wasn't ready to tell. I knew this was going to start a fight; what with Pete's volatile moods and Andy's jealously. The pressure was, well, on top of me. I mean I was under it, whatever.  
"I think you know what I know I heard" Andy took a step forward, furrowing his eyebrows slightly at what he just said. Even i was a bit confused as to how that made sense. He was a bit startled when Pete jumped up and growled a bit. Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap.  
"if you did hear what I think you think you heard, it's not much of a big deal, why are you getting so pissy over it?" Pete growled. I sighed.  
"Andy, just sit down, please? Don't start a fight"  
"dude, what's going on?"  
"Please, Pete, I don't want you guys to fight" I moaned, ignoring Joe again and pulling Pete back onto the sofa. He pouter slightly at me then looked down at his feet.  
"why won't you tell everyone, Pete, huh?" Andy put his hands on his hips and cocked his eyebrows. Pete got back up and squared up to Andy.  
"maybe we don't want to yet, ever thought of our privacy? Ever thought that right now, it's a bit inappropriate?" Pete growled.  
"Pete, please honey, sit down" I whined a bit. He turned around and sat down. He took my hand and mouthed "sorry" at me.  
"you're gonna tell everyone soon, why you just stop hiding it then, and tell everyone? It'll give people something to be happy about" Andy managed to squeal in his least manly voice.  
"You're just jealous that it's Patrick and not you" Pete spat out. Andy took a step back and blushed.  
"yeah, I know" Pete added spitefully. Andy sighed and stormed out of the room.  
"Pete, did you have to?" I asked him, looking over to see were Andy disappeared to. "now Tuscarora ride is going to be awkward" I moaned a bit. Pete smiled a bit.  
"I'm sorry, I will apologise. I just can't take the way he just gets all up in our private life" Pete looked over at Joe, who was busy enough in his own little inebriated world. He didn't pry, most of the time.  
"you really do need to apologise, I think you hurt his feelings there" I sighed, quickly brushing my hand along Pete's cheek.  
"he needed to know I knew. And, I'm just happy were engaged now" he grinned a bit, peering over his shoulder in Andy's general direction. "yeah, I'll go see if he's okay now"

Joe's POV:

The drive to the court room was both silent and awkward. Pete and Patrick were in the back whispering and snuggling, while Andy drove. His face was one of anger and hurt. It made me laugh. But apparently I really was too drunk to drive. I mean, it was great that Patrick and Pete were engaged, good for them. But I see why they wanted it kept quiet, with all that was going on. Silly Andrew and his pathetic pleads to Pete. But it'll be okay. I'll stop the divorce then we'll all go out for pizza. I like pizza. I'll bring Ashlee. 3 happy couples, pizza, and Andy. Hmm. Maybe I should try to set Andy up with someone. That'll be a mission.  
"hey Joe? Will you promise us you won't do anything stupid, it's between Ryan and Brendon" Patrick said timidly. I looked back and scowled a bit.  
"Ryan shouldn't be divorcing Brendon. I know Brendon did something wrong but, they're meant to be together!" I exclaimed, spilling a bit of beer on Andy's weird leather seat covers. He whimpered a bit and sighed. "sorry Andy, I'll clean it up" I put my beer down in a upholder and sat back down. Patrick sighed and leaned forward.  
"Joe, there's nothing we can do about it" he whispered. I groaned a bit.  
"but, it's stupid" I murmured. Patrick sighed and poked my cheek.  
"I know you've known them the longest, and so you feel sad abut this, but Joe; if you know they are meant to be together, then you gotta trust they'll find their way back together without you" Patrick pushed some hair out of my eyes and sat back next to Pete. He was right.  
"yeah, you're right" i sighed, finding my beer and downing it. I turned around to look at Pete and Patrick. They looked so happy. Patrick had his head on Pete's shoulder, Pete grazing his hand along Patrick's cheek. Naaww. Andy was driving almost dangerously to avoid traffic, huffing and rolling his eyes at every little thing. Sassy.

Brendon's POV:

I sat down in my court "area" with Sarah and Spencer: the living arrangements that would occur if Ry divorced me. For some reason, this was a full court meeting with people giving their input and whatnot, like a real court case. I looked over to wave at a very drunk and possibly dazed Jon. He nodded at me and took a sip from a bottle he had. I think he has some kind of grudge against me. Ryan was sitting there, biting his nails, watching Jon drink his life away. While people were still settling down, I moved over to Ryan and took his hand out of his mouth.  
"whats a matter? What are you thinking" I slid down to his level and moved some hair out of his eyes. He smiled slightly. "you look worried" I whispered.  
"just, Jon, I can't watch it" he sighed, sliding out of my reach and taking Jon's hood down.  
"yeah. Ry, are you sure you want to do this?" I asked him softly. He narrowed his eyes at me, but then looked down at his feet.  
"we discussed this. I cant do this anymore" he whispered, blushing slightly. I nodded and brought his head up so he was looking at me.  
"uhh, okay, I just never thought we'd be vouching for a divorce. I love you honey" I muttered, leaving for my seat. I sat down and wiped my eyes, looking over at Ry, who had brought his knees up to his face and was biting his nails again. I looked up to see a very hesitant Jared sitting in the judges place, or whatever.  
"so, are we ready to do this?" he asked in a very clear voice. The court suddenly fell eerily silent.  
"yeah" Ryan spoke weakly. Jared looked at me and I nodded.  
"so, this court meeting, it's just a talk through. There aren't as many rules as a normal court case, it's not as strict. You can do pretty much anything to prove you either want a divorce or not. It's like open therapy. You're not here to convince just me, but yourself" Jared laughed a bit, getting up and sitting down in a chair between Ryan and I. "I love you both very much, I got this meeting for you guys so you could talk things through. I know Joe has some strong feelings, and other people can try to help too" he smiled at us then turned to Ryan specifically. "why do you want to divorce Brendon?" he asked Ryan softly. Ryan went very red and hid his face. He hated public confrontations. A hand hesitantly rose up from somewhere in the back of the room.  
"can I come and sit with him?"the hand asked. It was Frank's. No words could describe how much I hate him.  
"yeah, I don't see why not" Jared answered, watching as Frank hurried himself over to Ryan's side. A few hushed whispers and Ryan lifted his head.  
"I want to divorce him because of what happened" he said quietly, Frank getting hold of his hand.  
"Frank's just putting words in his mouth! Why does he have to sit with Ryan?" I moaned a bit.  
"Brendon, he's just sitting here" Ryan snapped at me. I brought my knees up to my face and hid.  
"Brendon, you don't want to divorce Ryan?" Jared asked. I looked up then looked at Ryan. Frank was playing with his hair.  
"No, I don't want to divorce him. We've talked about it. I realise why Ryan wants to divorce me but, I really don't want him to" I whined a bit, wiping my eyes and sitting properly. "I still love him and he said he still loved me. What's so difficult if we love eachother?" I directed at Ryan. He sighed and turned his back on me.  
"exactly! You guys are made for eachother, if you divorce, you'll just end up getting back together. This is stupid!" Joe stood up and walked over to me. He picked Spencer up, who was crying, and took him back to his seat. I'm such a bad parent, I can't even grasp when my child is sad, or when my child needs help.  
"do you really want to divorce? Divorced parents really affect the child" Pete deadpanned. Patrick nudged him and whispered something in his ear. "sorry, I didn't mean to offend" he added. Ryan turned to face me and frowned a bit. I looked over to Joe, who was bouncing Spencer on his knee. Frank had slid his arm around Ryan's waist, Jon was swaying in his seat. I stood up and walked over to Ryan, feeling everyone's eyes on me.  
"Ry, please" I whispered. I turned to Frank and narrowed my eyes. "can you get your hands off my husband, cheers" I said coldly. Frank looked down and slid over a bit. Somewhere in the back of the room I could hear Joe sniggering. I looked around, fully taking in who was here. Megan, Shannon, Joe, Pete, Patrick, Andy and Ashlee. "Jared, if this is slack, then can I ask people what they think?" I asked Jared. He nodded, writing stuff in a notebook he had on his lap. A qualified judge and a qualified therapist? Wow.  
"before I ask what you guys think, I just want to clear some things up, cause I know its probably pretty vague" I stopped and looked down at Ryan. He looked up at me and rolled his eyes. "okay, so firstly, yes. I did cheat on Ryan. No further explanations. Yes. There is a baby. Sarah is pregnant. Yes, I love Sarah, as a friend. We're not in a relationship" I smiled a bit at Sarah and she nodded, encouraging me to go on. I cleared my throat a bit and grabbed Ryan's hand, to his surprise. "I love Ryan. I cry whenever I'm alone because of what I caused him to do. It's my fault. I know that's why he wants a divorce because he can't forgive me right now" I stopped again and carefully placed Ryan's hand down on the table. "I'm not going to stop him from doing what he wants, even though the thought of him wanting a divorce makes me feel totally alone and a failure. But you guys, who we love so much, I'm sure can convince him" I sat down and watched Frank run his hands through Ryan's hair. "stop touching him" I growled from my seat. He stood up then addressed the crowd. I heard Joe sigh excessively as he began to speak. He is so out of please here.  
"he hurt Ryan, why should he have the right to keep him for himself? He doesn't deserve Ryan! Ryan doesn't need someone hurting him like Brendon did!" he stopped and high fived Jon.  
"how dare you! How dare you walk into my family and decide who calls the shots!" I ignored Jon's behaviour as it was generally normal and I can deal with him later. I went to stand up but Sarah held me down by my shoulders. I'd shut Frank up though. Shannon then stood up, Megan carefully supporting his casted arm.  
"When I last saw Frank, he was our friend. He helped when Brendon wanted to leave. He brought him back for Ryan. But what I don't get is, that when Ryan wants to leave - and were all trying our best to show them that they belong together - Frank is fighting against us. It's Ryan's choice if he wants to divorce Brendon and he knows that once he's set his mind in concrete we won't stop him, so to speak, but it's not Frank's" Shannon then sat down, looking at me empathetically. I watched as Megan carefully readjusted Shannon's arm. That was a happy couple. Shannon wouldn't spontaneously cheat on his life partner then have no reason why  
he did it. He would be smarter than that.  
"exactly! Thank you Shannon. All Frank wants is Ryan. Last time he couldn't get to Ryan so he made him happy. Ryan, honey, he's forcing us apart" I moaned, slamming my head against the table I was sitting at. I heard Ryan wince.  
"Brendon, that isn't fair. You hurt Ryan and all Frank is doing is consoling him" Jon slurred. I sighed some more and addressed Jon.  
"Jon, son, what is your problem with me!" i asked, exasperated. He sighed and flipped me off. Ryan slapped his hand down and muttered something like "thats your father, don't be rude" I wished Jon would take his medicine more. I stood up and looked over to find Patrick.  
"Patrick, you've always been one for real good advice, what do you think?" I asked conversationally. His cheeks went a pale red as Pete smiled and stroked his flushed cheeks. Another couple which wouldn't ever break down due to an incident like this.  
"umm, wow. Brendon, I realise you know what you did was wrong, and I can tell how sorry you are. Whatever made you do it, I don't know because you've always been stuck onto Ryan like a limpet on a rock. No offence intended" he smiled a bit and I shrugged my shoulders. "Ryan, wake up. It may take you a long time to forgive Brendon, but in the end, he'll still be there waiting for you when you're ready to take him back. Maybe instead of divorcing totally, you just take a break? You both love eachother, and it's not logical to divorce" he finished, looking down at his feet. Jared was nodding and grinning. Joe hissed something on the lines of "so much for not butting in eh, Mr Smarticles" and slumped in his seat.  
"Thankyou Patrick" I whispered. He seemed to hear, as he smiled at me. I walked back over to Ryan and took both of his hands. He was crying and somehow, Frank wasn't all over him. He was in a huddle with Jon.  
"Ry, I'll do anything to stop you from divorcing me. I'll move out, we'll take a break, we'll get therapy. Anything" I murmured to just him. Frank heard it and snorted. I got up and picked him up out of the booth/area/whatever and set him on the floor roughly. Out of annoyance, I pushed him away, making him all angry. He tried to punch me, but Jared had moved him aside.  
"uhh, order please?" he made a set distance between me and Frank then continued to write feverishly in his notebook.  
"I like Patrick's idea" he muttered softly, pulling his hands away. Despite his constant rejection, I grinned and stood up.  
"so, you don't want a divorce?" I asked, looking over at Joe, and grinning at Patrick. Ryan shifted in his seat a bit and hesitated. I waited impatiently, retaking his hand and shaking it a bit.  
"no, i don't, Bren" he said softly. I shook his hand again, more violently out of excitement. He took his hand away and smiled a bit.


	12. Tick Tick BOOM

I am aware that my last authors not sucked, but heres another. I didnt want to format it AGAIN cause my literally so slow and ive just realised i have one sweaty leg. weird. okay, you didnt want to know that. Yes, theres a shocking lack of capital letters in this, and im sorry. Oh, and apostrophes but i wanna do this before my computer crashes so im sorry for the shocking everything (includsing the information on my leg :S) and I hope you like the actual story :D please review if you like this ^_^ 

* * *

Ryan's POV:

Brendon squealed a bit and pulled me into the most bone crushing hug I'd probably ever have to endure.  
"Bren, you're hurting me" I murmured as loud as I could manage into his shoulder. His mouth flooded with numerous apologies and I looked around. People were either watching with grins on their faces or leaving, waving at us. They all looked relieved. I'm relieved. I looked at Brendon and smiled a bit, watching his excited grin grow bigger. I turned around and saw Frank, eyes filled with hurt and hatred. Crapitty crap. He wanted to be with me. I tried to pull away to see if he was alright, but Brendon took my hand and kissed it softly. He's so god damn distracting.  
"I just want to see if Frank's okay" I spoke, taking my hand away. "then we can go back home and talk about all this"  
"why wouldn't he be okay? Were married, did he really think he'd have the smallest chance of being with you?" Brendon said, kinda harshly.  
"Bren, were separated-" I started but Brendon shook his head.  
"yeah, I know, but not Frank" Brendon moaned, stroking my hand softly.  
"what did Frank ever do to you?" I scowled, stepping back away from Brendon.  
"Ry, don't get mad. It's just I hate the way he's all over you" Brendon moaned some more and ran his hand through his hair.  
"Frank hates it when you're all over me" I stated, looking back and waving at him. He was just giving Brendon daggers.  
"I'm your husband, it's different" he murmured, hugging me again. I had a feeling him and Frank were having a stare out.  
"he doesn't seem to think so, after what you did" I said, slipping my arms around him hesitantly.  
"yeah, I see that. Go talk to him then, and I'll meet you by the car" Brendon sighed, kissed my forehead then left. I nodded and walked over to Frank, sitting down next to him and taking his hood down. Him and Jon are going to be good friends. he took my hand and sighed, looking at me.  
"what the hell was that, Ryan?" he groaned.  
"Frank, I love him, I couldn't do it" I said, looking down at our hands.  
"Ry, he hurt you" he deadpanned, moving a bit closer. "and you said you loved me"  
"I said I loved you, not love you right now" I sighed, taking my hand away.  
"fine then" he shrugged, looking away.  
"Frank, I'm sorry, but I gotta go. We'll talk later, yeah?" I asked, nudging him.  
"Whatever" he grunted, walking away.

Jon's POV:

Stupid court. Stupid Patrick convincing Ryan not to get a divorce. I watched dismally as Brendon casually strolled through the door with Spence on his back and his arm around Ryan. Stupid idiot, not getting divorced. He kissed Ryan on the cheek "innocently" and set Spencer down before getting all touchy touchy. I picked the wrong day to be in the house. I might as well talk to Spencer.  
"hey Spencer" I smiled, pulling Spencer on top of my lap. He hugged me gleefully.  
"I missed you, where've you been?" he asked. Crap. I loved Spencer, but this was awkward.  
"just out" I shrugged and looked up to see Brendon whoring all over Ryan. Ryan looked like he was tolerating it, moving away, just making Brendon move even closer. It was so blatantly obvious he wanted to be back with Brendon. But Brendon didn't deserve him. Not now, not ever. Thats why Ryan should of divorced him. He's the scum of the earth. I audibly groaned and Brendon shot a look at me.  
"Jon, what's a matter?" Brendon asked, looking past Ryan at me. I told Spencer to get the wii set up - he so sweetly and obediently did so - and stood up.  
"you come in and don't say two words to me, you're all over Ryan when One; you're supposed to be on a break. Two; you don't deserve him and Three; I'm pretty sure Ryan doesn't want you all over him all the time" I sat back down and ignored Brendon's hand on my shoulder. Ryan sighed and got up, running one of his abnormally big hands (regarding his skinny frame) through my hair.  
"Jon! Don't talk to Brendon like that! He loves you. What makes you say all of this anyway? Have you taken your medi.." I cut Ryan off, too enraged to listen to the medicine rant again.  
"IT'S NOT ABOUT THE MEDICINE!" I screamed, pushing Ryan's hand away. He sighed and put his pissed off posture in play - a simple hand on the hip and eyebrows raised slightly.  
"Jon, why do you seem to hate me so much?" Brendon asked, his hand still on my shoulder. I shrugged it off roughly and scowled at them both.  
"Because you hurt Ryan and messed everything up! I never saw Ryan so distraught, ever! While you were living with Sarah, practically abandoning Ryan, I was here, making sure he didn't do something horrible again!" I sat down and turned away from them both.  
"Jon, I appreciate the thought but you've hardly been here. You've been drinking and getting high, yes I know. We need do speak about it later" Ryan rambled on. I stood up again.  
"Ryan, that's uncalled for. You know damn well what's going on in my life, don't bring it in a fight against me when I'm just trying to protect you" I retaliated, watching as Brendon slid his arm around Ryan's waist. Ryan had started biting his nails and wiping his eyes. He's so fucking sensitive.  
"Jon, you really don't need to worry about Ryan, were working through everything and you and Frank are just trying to pull us apart, it's not fair. Im trying my best to get Ryan to trust me, to take me back. Jon, you need to calm down" Brendon rambled into one of his fairness moans.  
"Brendon, don't bring Frank into this, that's different" Ryan moved away from Brendon and delved through the cupboards to occupy himself.  
"its the same concept" Brendkn muttered.  
"Frank loves you, why have you got to be such a bitch and push him away?" I screamed at Ryan. He snapped and started muttering insults under his breath.  
"I love him too Jon, I'm his husband!" Brendon exclaimed, sitting down at the table.  
"whatever"  
"angsty angsty angst angst angst!" Ryan babbled, directing that at me, I think. That's petty and pretty immature.  
"What is that supposed to imply, Ryan?" I muttered, staring at him.  
"it means you're an angsty teenager who really doesn't have the right to decide what I want or talk to us like that!" Ryan squealed a bit, looking down at his feet. I mumbled a silent 'whatever' and joined Spencer in the living room.

Ryan's POV:

"Bren, should we go after him?" I whispered, burying my head in Brendon's warm chest. He sighed and wrapped his arms a little tighter around me.  
"no, I don't think so, just let him cool off, honey" Brendon spoke. I pushed my head against his chest as it softly vibrated, tickling my ear. I moved away and flicked the kettle on. Seconds later I felt the inevitable arms sliding around my waist.  
"how is Sarah?" I asked softly. She had to be nearly a month pregnant now.  
"she's fine, she's at work" Brendon mumbled, nuzzling the back of my neck. I ignored him and went to making coffee. "I actually came to talk to you about the money issue" he moved so he was standing next to me, leaning on the washing machine.  
"what money issue?" I asked, storing coffee absent-mindedly.  
"you don't earn money" he deadpanned, taking his coffee and blowing on it. "so I was gonna give you what you need" he shrugged, slipping his hand into his pocket and pulling out a fistful of notes.  
"Bren, you don't need-" Brendon cut me off, running a hand though my hair.  
"Ryan, just shush. You don't earn money and you and Jon need to eat and have electricity and stuff" he picked up my hand and kissed it.  
"I'll get a job, don't worry about us, you need to make sure Sarah is okay, she's walking for two" I argued, pushing the money away. Brendon laughed a bit and put his coffee down.  
"Ry, just take it. Sarah's going to be working for a couple of months and I'm still working. We earn enough. You don't need to get a job" Brendon picked up his coffee again and took my hand again.  
"it'll be easier if I do, I have nothing to do really and it takes the pressure off of you a little" I sighed when Brendon shook his head and stuffed the money in my back pocket. "fine. Thank you" I laughed a bit, Brendon pulling me into a very messy hug. I spilt my coffee all over the place.  
"plonker" Brendon snorted, taking the coffee cup out of my hand and wiping up the spill.  
"that was your fault" I said, running my hand through his hair as he cleaned the floor.  
"hey, while I'm here, why don't I just clean up the table and floor over there" he gestured to the table, which I had merely covered with a table cloth. I had been too lazy and sad to be bothered with cleaning it.  
"If you want, are you sure?" I asked, wondering if he'd be okay with reliving it. "I'll help you with it if you do it"  
"no Ry, you go talk to Jon and make sure he's okay, I'll get this done real quick" he whispered, giving me a more secure hug. He kissed the top of my head softly.  
"I love you Ry" he whispered, breaking away and pulling the bleach out of the cupboard. He looked up and waited for a response. I simply nodded, ran my hand though his hair again and left for the living room.

Megan's POV:

"what time are Jared and Laura getting over?" Shannon asked, shifting around in his seat. He lifted his bandage-clad arm cautiously and rested it on the arm rest of the chair. I stood up, ruffled his hair and moved the window.  
"shouldn't be too long now, oh, here's their car" I answered, waving frantically as Laura jumped out of the car. Jared did his (very distinguished) small wave and I moved away from the window to help Shannon get up and open the door.  
"hey!" I exclaimed, giving Laura and Jared a hug before letting them into the house. Shannon did his weird, brotherly handshake thing with Jared one handedly as we sat down.  
"how are you bro?" Jared asked Shannon, punching his good arm lightly. Shannon laughed.  
"I'm broken" he joked. "nahh, its getting better" "thats good then" Jared nodded, Laura nodded, we all nodded awkwardly. There was probably only one thing to talk about.  
"so, that courtcase, eh?" Jared started, the words hanging in the air like dusty cobwebs. Everybody 'mmmed' and sighed.  
"glad they didn't get divorced" Shannon spoke. "that would've been really weird"  
"yeah. 11 years, how insane would it be if that ended?" Laura added. I nodded and got up to flick the kettle on, Laura following.  
"so, what's it been like over here?" she asked, sitting herself on the counter.  
"difficult. It's just hard to take care of him, he's just so stubborn" I said, dropping teabags into mugs. Laura nodded. "it's not that I'm annoyed with him or anything, how could I be? It's just with everything going on" I sighed, prodding the teabags down with a spoon.  
"he'll be better soon though, that's the main thing I suppose" Laura shrugged, fiddling with the discarded teapot cosy.  
"But anyway, what's it like uptown?" I asked Laura. Talking to Laura was easy, like sisters.  
"yeah, it's noisy, much better down here in the quieter part of the city" she sighed, taking the milk and passing it to me.  
"thanks. I told you, you shouldn't have moved!" I laughed a bit, spilling milk on Mango, who was lurking around at my feet. She 'mew'ed in protest of the milk waterfall and fleed.  
"silly cat" I laughed a bit, giving Laura her cup and taking in the others to the living room.  
"thanks slave" Shannon joked some more, taking his tea and putting it on the table. Jared thanked me (nicely) and I sat down.  
"hey Megan, what did you do to the cat?" Shannon asked suspiciously. Laura and I laughed a bit, I then shrugged.  
"milk incident" I stated. Shannon furrowed his eyebrows in confusion but then just shook it away.  
BANG  
"w-was that a gunshot?" Laura asked, jumping up.  
"sounded like it came from Ryan's house!" Jared got up too and walked to the window, peering out into the street.

some time earlier

Brendon's POV:

Clean. No more blood. Thank god.  
"hey, Ryan, I'm finished now" I called, smiling to myself. I watched as Ryan made his way down the hall, one hand in his hair, and stood cautiously by the kitchen door.  
"stinks of bleach" he coughed. I laughed and opened the door and windows. When I turned around Ryan was in my arms, his vanilla smelling hair brushing my nose.  
"hey" I whispered, nuzzling his head. He laughed and pulled away.  
"yeah, you stink of bleach too. But thanks for doing that" he laughed softly, looking over at the clean table.  
"the smell will fade soon" I muttered, reaching for his hand.  
"Frank" he spoke, smiling a bit. What? I turned around to face the doorway, where he was standing.  
"what are you doing here?" I spat, moaning a bit when Ryan went to hug him.  
"I came to see Ryan, is that a crime?" he answered, slipping his hand around Ryan. I saw Ryan tense but endure it.  
"yeah, it is" I muttered, taking a step towards Frank. "get your hands off of my husband!" I forcefully shoved him, causing him to fall back and sit on the bleachy table.  
"Bren, calm down" Ryan murmured, stepping in front of Frank. "please, don't fight"  
"so you're sticking up for him?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest. Ryan sighed as Franks hand went on his hip. I slapped his hand away and glared at him, then proceeding to pull Ryan closer to me.  
"I'm not sticking up for either of you, I don't want a fight!" Ryan moaned, tugging on my shirt.  
"he needs to get it in his head that you're my husband and he can't just show up and do this!" I exclaimed. Frank had lost it and came running up at me. I pulled Ryan behind me and swung a punch when Frank came close enough, hitting him on the side of the head. He cursed and held his head in his hands.  
"Fuck that" he murmured. I grinned, thinking he'd just leave now. Ryan had his head leaning on my shoulder, hiding most of his face. I turned around to make sure he was okay, when I heard a distinctive click from behind me that sounded like I was back in my dads house. I turned around and Frank had a gun held at arms length, aiming at me.


	13. Youre a fucking riot

Ryan didn't know why he squeezed his eyes shut and hid his head further into Brendon's soft neck when Frank aimed the gun. What he really wanted to do was scream or jump in front of Brendon. Instead, he just left him to be shot. He felt horrible and selfish. But; he had no time to think about that now, he realised that it wasn't a dream and he couldn't just shake it off. He now had to open his eyes and face the music. Brendon had dropped down when Frank pulled the trigger, and was rooted to the spot in front of Ryan. Ryan got down to Brendon's height and hugged him awkwardly."Bren, Bren! Are you okay?" Ryan gushed frantically, moving in front of Brendon and holding his face between his shaky hands. Brendon gulped then nodded feebly, eyes filled with shock and fear. Ryan hurriedly looked down and all over his body, then looked up; a cupboard door was hanging on it's hinges. He sighed in relief, muttering thanks under his breath. No blood, no injury. Ryan bit his lip as he looked over at Frank, who was staring at the couple. He was holding the gun at a steady arms length and pointing it directly at Brendon - utter loathing in his eyes."F-Frank, don't, you can't" Ryan spoke hoarsely. He was so scared he couldn't do anything more than plead to his former best friend. Ryan looked at Brendon briefly, who hadn't moved, and then got up. Once he was standing, Brendon scrambled to his feet and wrapped his arms around Ryan's chest. Spencer and Jon had burst into the kitchen at the same moment Joe and probably the rest of the neighbourhood crowded by the open door. "what the hell is going on?" Joe asked cautiously, standing in front of everyone in almost a protective way. Behind him were Patrick, Pete, Andy, Laura, Megan, Shannon and Jared. Frank dropped his arm and nodded at Jon. Once Jon had grasped what had happened, he picked Spencer up with ease and carried him back to the living room. "he shot at me" Brendon spoke in a tone of surprise, hugging Ryan harder. Ryan's POV:Brendon was shell-shocked; he wouldn't let go of me. He was also holding me in the most awkward way, his hands covering the majority of my chest."Frank! How could you do that?" I tried to step away from Brendon, but he stepped with me. "you know I love him, what would that have done for us?" I moaned, looking at Frank. "you're such a dick!" I whined, wiping my eyes. Brendon had snapped out of being scared a bit now, and was whispering into my ear and kissing my cheek. I looked around, anywhere where Frank wasn't, and looked at everyone's expressions. Megan and Laura were trying to tug Shannon and Jared away, I think I should help them with that."maybe you guys should go, we're okay, really" I sighed when Joe shook his head. "I think this is between us and Frank" I finalised, looking at them all."he's got a gun! How do we know he won't shoot you again?" Shannon protested, waving around his useless arm despite the pain. Megan rolled her eyes."I don't think he's going to shoot again, the whole neighbourhood knows now, he's not going to risk any more" Megan justified, scowling at Frank and trying to pull Shannon away again. "I don't know, I know you can easily handle this but you're our friends, we don't want you to get hurt" Jared spoke, scowling at Frank as well."Jared, I really think we should leave, this isn't our business" Laura whispered. He nodded hesitantly and I sighed in relief when Shannon and Megan waved hesitant goodbyes too."were not leaving though, no chance" Pete snarled, standing next to a very irritated looking Joe. I looked briefly over to Frank, who was glaring at our friends, who were inching further and further into the room. Frank was in quite a situation, everyone standing by the door, he couldn't escape. I jumped a bit when Joe lunged forward and took Frank by the neck, but then I realised it was what he deserved. He tried to shoot my husband, my Bren..."Joe, calm down, move back!" Patrick squealed, reaching for Joe, but Pete pulled him back and stood in front of him protectively. Andy ran up and pulled Joe off of Frank, who now was gasping for air and rubbing his neck. I walked over so I could stand next to Patrick, where I might have some control over what happens. Inevitably, Brendon followed."what the fuck do you think you're playing at, scumbag? You dare try to shoot one of my best friends!" Joe bellowed, earning several mumbles of agreement from Pete and Andy. Patrick looked a bit scared as Pete struggled to break from Patrick's grip, trying to get at Frank. I tried to help but Patrick waved me off. It was probably better if I didn't, Pete's bipolar moods were always really volatile. Patrick was always scared that Pete's bipolar personality would really cause something bad to happen. But he never snapped at Patrick. I leant back against Brendon a bit as Pete stopped struggling and apologised to Patrick. Frank looked to me, putting his gun back in his pocket and holding his hand up. "Ry, I did this for you, for your own good" he sighed, stepping towards me. Brendon growled, literally growled, and shot daggers at Frank. "I mean, just look at this! You hang out with such a dysfunctional group, everything is so warped, you don't know what you're thinking!" he stopped when Pete took a shot at Frank, swinging a punch and hitting him in the cheek. Frank groaned but stayed standing. It seemed to hurt Pete more than Frank."Frank, you shot at me, what makes you so normal?" Brendon spat, standing in front of me. I tried to pull him back but I was a weakling. "what makes you a better person? You're a sick, twisted, drugged up bastard and you've a bad shot" Brendon kept edging forward towards Frank, despite my quite feeble attempts to pull him back. I pulled on his shirt so he spun around, facing me."Bren, please, don't do anything, he'll kill you" I whispered, looking at Frank. He was just looking at me. Brendon smiled a little and kissed my nose, before tuning to everyone."can someone please hold him?" he asked. I shook my head in a silent plead, and everyone agreed with me."he'll stop you from doing anything that might get you killed" Andy shrugged. Brendon tried to argue otherwise but gave up and went storming over to Frank. I caught up with him and stood behind him; wrapping my arms around his waist."Ryan, he's not what's good for you" Frank moaned, reaching out for me. Brendon shoved him back so he was pressed up against the wall."just call the police on his ass" Joe called from behind us. "he'll go to jail, problem solved" "no" "you say what, Ryan?" Brendon asked. He turned around, his eyebrows furrowed. "yeah Ryan, what's worth saving about him?" Patrick said, holding onto Pete's hurting hand. "remember who you really love" he spoke softly."jail wouldn't be a punishment, if anything, it's a convenience to him" I justified, looking down at my feet. "he's been there too many times, and he'll not care""then what are we going to do? Let him go free? He tried to kill Brendon, Ryan" Pete deadpanned. "Ryan, what are you going to do? If were not going to call the police then what are we going to do? We've got to do something" Patrick said. I was crying again. Brendon wiped my eyes with his sleeve softly. "can you leave, please? I want to talk to these two alone" I whispered. Patrick smiled and nodded, leading Pete out of the house. Andy and Joe hesitated, but nodded, and left behind Pete and Patrick. "thank you for helping out" I called to them. I wiped my face and turned to face Frank, Brendon by my side."Frank, I don't know what made you think I still loved you but I got over you years ago. Then you come and do this!" I shouted, startling Frank. He stayed silent. "I can't... you tried to kill my husband!""Ryan, you don't know what you're doing" Frank interrupted."I think I'm old enough to decide what I'll be doing, Frank. I don't want to see you ever again! That'll be tour punishment" I exclaimed, throwing my hands into the hair. "I actually mean that, I hate you now: I just can't believe this" I said a bit quieter, looking at Frank. "remember what Brendon did to you! Don't you hate him at all?" Frank shouted, gesturing to Brendon. I shook my head and pointed to the door. Frank sighed and nodded, slipping his hands in his pockets and leaving the house without another word. "are you okay?" Brendon whispered, putting a hand on my hip."no, actually" I sobbed a bit and moved away from Brendon. "just, leave me alone for a bit, get Sarah to bring Spencer round for a couple of days" I sighed, shrugging off another of Brendon's hands."but Ry, just-" "Brendon, just leave"


End file.
